Choices
by Sabera
Summary: Elena, the mother of twin girls, has to face middle earth. If she suceeds in the tasks appointed by the Valar she will recieve all her desires, that is if she figures out what they are.FINISHED
1. Choices in the Dark

Disclaimer: Do not own anything recognized from the works of J.R.R. Tolkien or from the movies directed by Peter Jackson.

**Chapter One: Choice in the Dark**

_Darkness is upon me now and all is lost,_

_One direction all is foul and at a precious cost._

_The other direction a light still yet remains,_

_In it a promise to end all misery and pains._

Since I was able to read I have done so. But, only when my life was dreary. When the real world became to much to bear I would plunge myself into a story as one of the characters. Then at night I had a gift for dreaming all that I had read that day very vividly. It was my escape from the life that I was living. As the years passed by I soon found myself reading more and more.

It all began when my parents fell ill. I would escape into another world and forget the troubles of the day. Soon they passed on and left me with my aging grandparents. Very slowly after the passing of my parents I watched as all my family soon passed away by some means or another. Over a ten year period I lost everyone dear to me with the exception of my grandfather whom I adored since birth. Then I met my husband. Life seemed wonderful for a while. Soon that would end to though when I found out that we could not have children that we both so dearly wanted. He left me then to an aging grandfather that no longer recognized me from a stranger.

So I then turned to the only thing that lent me comfort, my books. I had spent many hours amongst my grandfathers bookshelves when I came across a rather old book. I carefully pulled it from the shelf and examined it. The brown binding was all but falling off of the text and the pages within where thick and colored with age. Upon the pages was not the usual typed script but a legible hand-written one. It sparked my curiosity immediately and all other books laid forgotten.

As I began to read the tale inside I was captivated. It told of a world with magic, evil, elves, dwarves, hobbits, and their histories. The author described the world in a detail as if he himself had been there. Unlike other books I had read I could not place myself as any of the characters within. I found it a little disturbing that I could only picture myself observing from above. I did not like this revelation because I did not like who I was. It was as if a higher power had played with my entire life to see exactly how much grief one person could bear, and I had no desire to be the cold person I had now become.

I still had my dreams though. In my dreams I was there as myself, as much as I hated it for the grief and loss, I still found comfort. In my dreams I would meet the characters I had read about. They were all very kind to me and told me to embrace who I was. I did not want to. I had convinced myself it was done to me to teach me a lesson of some sort that I did not comprehend and that is why it continually repeated itself. There was one character from the books that always talked to me in my dreams trying to convince me that all would be well in time.

He was an elderly man that was always dressed in gray. His name was Mithrandir. He spoke wisdom and of that much I was certain, but at the time I was too involved in myself to really listen to what he told me. He often answered questions I had from what I was reading and indulged me in showing me places I had read about, filling in all of the details that where vague in my reading.

One morning I awoke from a dream in which Mithrandir told me that I would face my final trial on this day. He spoke to me of my many trials and told me that they were placed for me to make me stronger in spirit. I asked him what he meant by final trial and he only smiled at me. As I entered my grandfathers bedroom that morning I knew what the final trial was.

There lay my grandfather upon his bed. I thought him asleep at first but then I felt the lifelessness in the room. The only soul there was me. I approached him and checked for his pulse. I confirmed he had indeed passed on. I found at first I was happy in that he no longer suffered. Then I was angry that it had happened yet again and now I was finally all alone in the world. Then finally sadness took me at the fact that I would never see him smile again. All of it happened in a matter of heartbeats. The sadness and grief finally took over and I ran from the room in search of my car keys.

As I approached the freeway my sadness then subsided to anger yet again. I sped down the freeway with music blaring, pushing my car faster and faster. I was recklessly swerving through traffic not caring if I died at the moment. At that moment there was a voice in my head telling me to slow down and pass this trial. Knowing I was loosing my mind when voices from my dreams started speaking to me while awake, I took the next exit and drove into the country leisurely. I ended up in the middle of nowhere near a lake. I stopped my car and got out to explore my surroundings.

I was at, what looked like, the privately owned side of a lake. Trees where surrounding me and I felt as if I was the only person in the world at that moment. I sat upon a bench for hours thinking of anything and everything. I watched as the still waters would ripple when a fish broke the surface. I watched as the sun began setting behind the hills casting beautiful shades of orange and yellow upon the water. Darkness was upon me now. I could feel it surrounding me. Then out of nowhere the figure from my dreams appeared in front of me. It was Mithrandir and he smiled at me. I know I returned the gesture with a frown.

"You are not real, this confirms that I have lost my sanity." I told him and he smiled even more.

"You have passed your final trial here Elena, and a choice is now held before you." the now all to familiar voice said.

"Why do you call me that?" I asked him

"Because it is your name child. Now take my hand so I may show to you your choices." He spoke as it I did not take his hand he would turn me into a toad. Reluctantly I reached out and took his hand. He lead me further into the darkness. Soon everything became so dark I could not see my hand in front of my face. "These are your choices Elena. One direction will take you further into darkness, the other will lead to light. Make your choice." he commanded of me.

I looked behind me and only saw darkness. Then as I looked all around me there was still only darkness. "I see no light." I told him and he told me to look harder. To my right I then saw a small speck of light gleaming in the distance. I was drawn to it of a will not of my own. "It is so far, I can not reach it." I said looking back in the general direction of Mithrandir.

"It seems far off Elena but it is there. Is the light your choice?" he asked me and I nodded turning back to face the light. "It will be a long distance for you Elena, filled with many trials, but once you arrive there it will have been well worth it." he said taking both of my hands to face him. I watched in awe as a bright white light started emanating from him and then it enveloped me and all I saw was white.

Then I felt as if I was spinning in all directions at great speeds. My hands where still being held, then as suddenly as it all started it had stopped. I no longer felt my hands being held and still all I saw was white. I could hear voices speaking in a language I did not understand. They where powerful voices, so powerful they all but caused pain in my head. There was a presences in all the white and it surrounded me. I then felt that presence envelope me, taking all my body and soul, starting from my middle and working its way out. I felt an incredible warmth surge through me and then all slowly went dark and quite.

Gandalf

Elena was chosen by the Valar for a purpose that was not yet disclosed to me. They summoned me to find her, which was simple enough, and bring her to them. She had showed amazing strength through all of the trials they had put her through preparing her for their plan.

"Olorin take her now to the borders of Imladris and leave her there." Manwe commanded of me. I nodded.

"Do not trouble yourself all will be revealed in time Olorin, now make haste her destiny awaits her." Varda then said. I nodded once again knowing not to question them and left for the realm of Elrond. I hoped that he had foreseen her arrival and prepared accordingly since I could not remain there to see her safely to the last homely house.

Late July T.A. 2998

Glorfindel

I approached Elrond's study warily, knowing that if I was summoned by him in the middle of the night it was something serious. As I approached he opened the door and ushered me in. I frowned as my suspicions were confirmed by the subtle look in his eyes. I turned to him with my arms crossed over my chest, "You summoned."

"That I did Glorfindel, I need you to travel to the borders." Elrond said while handing me a cup of wine.

"Elrond your sons are at the borders why is that I must go and in the middle of the night might I add?" I gave him a quizzical stare and sat down in a near by chair.

"Glorfindel I have ever trusted you with errands of importance, this one in particular is of such importance. Probably more important than most. I can not have my sons pulled away from their duty at the present." I continued to stare at him and finally asked when he became less than forthcoming,

"And what am I searching for?"

Elrond then walked to the window overlooking the gardens and sighed, "I have foreseen the arrival of someone of great importance on our borders. I seen her near the ford. I believe Mithrandir will be with her for a short while." Elrond finished.

I rose from my chair and approached him, "Is that all you have foreseen?"

"No. We do not have the time to discuss it. You must be at the ford by morning." Elrond said while I finished my wine, he then turned to me, "Now make haste, I will explain all that I can upon your return." With that said I nodded to Elrond and made my way to the stables to retrieve Asfaloth.

I pushed my mount all night and into the first break of dawn. I opened my senses searching for anything out of the ordinary near the ford. I sensed nothing. I walked a distance into the forest and then saw a bright flash of light. I approached that direction and watched as the light faded and Mithrandir became visible to me. He was holding a women in his arms.

"Ah Glorfindel you lighten my heart my friend for I feared I would had to have left her here alone." he said. I approached him taking off my cloak. Carefully I wrapped the nude women in it while lifting her from Mithrandir. He then spoke, "Take her to Elrond and tell him I shall arrive within a fortnight. She should regain consciousness by nightfall."

"And her name?" I arched an eyebrow at him. Surely she had one.

"Elena she is now called. Now I shall not tarry to long my friend, farewell." and with that said he was off deeper into the woods. I took a moment to study the women now in my arms. She had long dark hair that smelt of berries. Her skin spoke of her not being in the sun much and was flawless on her face. She had a face of beauty but I saw the trails of her life written plainly upon it in the soft lines above her brow. She was small in stature and weighed nothing to me, yet she looked healthy. There was something else I sensed coming from her. There was something powerful within her. I could not place it and it unsettled me.

I then turned and called for Asfaloth. Once he approached I placed Elena in front of me and we rode at a hurried pace back to the halls of Elrond. It was late in the afternoon that we finally arrived. Upon my arrival the twins where in the stable tending to their mounts. As I entered they stopped all that they were doing to stare at me. I gave them a warning look that would take no argument. Silently they fallowed me into the hall.

I took Elena to the nearest available chamber and laid her gently upon the bed. I then turned to the twins that where standing just inside the doorway. "Elladan find Elrond and tell him I have returned from his appointed errand, Elrohir help me dress her." They immediately set to work. Elrohir found a shift while I carefully removed my cloak from the women.

My hand grazed over her stomach and I felt a shock run through my arm. It was then followed by a warmth and a couple of seconds later a coolness as if I sunk my arm into water. I could not explain it and was examining my arm when Elrohir spoke breaking my concentration.

"What is it?" he asked and I just shook my head. I grabbed the shift from him and motioned him to hold her up. I pulled the shift over her head and as I finished covering her Elladan returned with Elrond. Elrond looked to me before approaching her.

"Mithrandir shall be here within the fortnight. He arrived with her in the woods not far from the ford. Her name is Elena." I finished informing Elrond. The twins where patiently waiting for explanations.

Elrond then approached her and ran his hand over the length of her body, yet not touching her. I watched as he stopped at her stomach. He gently placed his hand there and held it steady for a few moments. He then pulled it away satisfied with his examination and smiled. I looked at him knowing he felt the same as I had and asked, "What is it?"

"Tis' life." He said with the smile remaining. The twins looked no doubt the same as I. Elrond then continued, "Two to be exact, female, the both of them". By that time the twins and myself had become a little unnerved. It was Elladan that spoke first.

"And the father?" he said with the frown on his face. He knew that no one had been within the borders for many weeks that he did not know about.

"That is where the tale becomes a little more complicated. Come let us take council in my study. The lady needs rest in the quiet. I will send Gilraen to watch her for she shall awake before nightfall." Elrond said ushering the twins out the door. I soon followed once I covered Elena with a blanket.

Once we where all seated in the study Elrond looked to me. He knew I had felt the same presents within Elena. Though his sons where well tuned in their senses as well they were not as experienced in them as Elrond or myself. Finally Elrond spoke.

"I foreseen her arrival as did Galadriel. We know little of her or her purpose. We do know that her time here will be with the Eldar for her children must learn all they can from our people." Elrond said and the twins just looked to each other. I did not know why but a thought occurred to me.

"Of the stars are born fire and water." I murmured and Elrond arched an eyebrow at me. I continued voicing my train of thought. "I read somewhere a prophecy of such. That is what I felt when I touched her, fire and water."

"Yes I read that to." Elladan said and then turned reaching for a book off of the shelf. He looked quickly through it and when he found the passage he placed it in front of Elrond. Elrond quickly read it.

"Yes but this is very vague as to what is meant. It could have just as easily been read as something that happened in the past. Yet perhaps we are on the right track. We shall know more when Mithrandir arrives I am sure. For now though we must make Elena comfortable. She is not familiar with our time, nor dare I say elves in general." Elrond said placing the book to the side. "I feel however she will be most accepting of it all. Also the three of you are now assigned to her care. She must be protected." Elrond said sitting back down.

"Ada there are many groups of orcs around our borders, we destroyed two before we were summoned back here. They are from the mountains." Elrohir stated.

"That is why you shall remain here. I want no harm to befall Elena. I have a feeling it will take all three of you to make this so. The others can handle the orcs, they are quite capable." Elrond said and the twins nodded. It was at that time there was a knock upon the door. At Elrond's command a servant entered.

"My lord the lady Gilraen sends me to inform you the women is awake." The maid said.

"Tell her when Elena is ready to escort her here so we may speak with her." Elrond said. The maid nodded and left.

"Do you not think the four of us would be a little overwhelming for her?" I then asked knowing she had never seen elves.

"You are right. Elladan, Elrohir take yourselves from here." Elrond said and at their look he continued, "Fear not she shall be at dinner, I want to make this as simple as I may." They both then nodded and left the study. I looked to Elrond as we waited for Elena.


	2. Fortnight in Imladris

Disclaimer: Do not own anything recognized from the works of J.R.R. Tolkien or from the movies directed by Peter Jackson.

**Chapter Two: Fortnight in Imladris**

Elena

The first thing I was aware of was the air I was breathing. It smelled of the forest and wild flowers. It was cleaner though, than any air I had ever inhaled. I felt the presence of someone near me and chose to ignore it for the time being. I wanted to enjoy the soft feel of the bed. Slowly I opened my eyes to stare at the ceiling and the intricately carved beams. Slowly I turned my head to look upon the presence I felt.

"Good evening Elena." The elderly woman said. I slowly sat up in the bed. I felt a small wave of dizziness that soon passed. She was speaking in an odd language, but I understood her.

"Where am I?" I asked her already kind of having some sort of idea.

"You are in Imladris, the realm of the Lord Elrond. My name is Gilraen." she spoke softly careful not to make me feel threatened.

I instinctively pinched myself for good measure. It hurt. I looked back at her and she smiled even more. I couldn't help but smile at her. There was then a quiet knock at the door. Gilraen carefully answered it. She talked quietly with someone for a moment and then shut the door. I didn't catch any of the conversation and looked at her curiously.

"The lord Elrond wishes to speak with you before the evening meal. Let us get you dressed shall we." Gilraen said pointing to a dress that had been laid out for me. I got out of the bed and made my way to the dress.

"Lord Elrond is half-elven." I murmured and received a small smile and nod from Gilraen. "You are Aragorn's mother?" I questioned she smiled again as reply.

As I dressed I noticed that the clothing was of a simple modest design. It was gray and fit rather nicely. The fabric was heavy and no doubt for durability. Even in its simple design it was still beautiful to me. I was beginning to feel a little odd and Gilraen took notice of it. "It is nothing. I think I am just a little nervous." I said weakly. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Gilraen only frowned.

"Come child I shall escort you." Gilraen said as I finished making myself presentable.

As we walked down the corridors I did begin to feel nervous. I took no notice of anything around me as I was so lost in my thoughts. Suddenly all the things that had happened leading up to this point came back to me in full force. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"There is nothing to fear from the elves my dear. They are compassionate and wise. Come along now let us not keep them waiting." Gilraen said. I started walking again and not far stopped in front of a door. "All will be well child." Gilraen murmured as she knocked on the door. I steeled myself as a muffled response came and she opened the door and led me in.

I gasped when I saw the familiar figures within the room. They were just like figures I had seen in my dreams. The only difference being the soft glow about them and their eyes. Their eyes where unlike any I had every seen. I finally let out the breath that I was holding as Gilraen led me to a chair and I sat down. Elrond nodded to Gilraen and she left. I felt like sprinting after her but something inside me made my body freeze and I frowned slightly.

"Welcome to Imladris Elena, I am the lord Elrond and this is Glorfindel, he brought you here from the ford." Elrond spoke and I only nodded still not finding my voice. "I know that you have no doubt had quiet an experience Elena, however we would be the most help to you if you could perhaps tell us all that you remember." he finished, handing me a cup of water. I took a sip and closed my eyes.

"An elderly man. Mithrandir, appeared out of nowhere. He told me to take his hand. I did, he led me into darkness. I had to make a choice. Darkness or light. I chose the light. He grabbed both of my hands, I felt like I was spinning all over the place. There was whit everywhere. I heard voices unlike any I have ever heard before. Warmth spread through me. Then I lost my senses. I woke up here." I finished not realizing that I was starring off at nothing. I then looked to the elves and their faces where impassive.

"Mithrandir delivered you to me at the ford." Glorfindel said.

"Elena do you feel any different than you did before all of this occurred?" Elrond asked and I didn't miss the glance he gave Glorfindel.

"A little, it is odd. It is as if something else in within me. I cannot explain it." I said shaking my head clear. Elrond again glanced to Glorfindel and they apparently came to some silent agreement.

"Then let us dine together, for I am sure you are hungry. We will discuss this more tomorrow. Tonight just enjoy yourself my dear." Elrond said and I nodded.

Glorfindel then walked towards me. "Allow me to escort you." he said offering me his arm. I took it and he lead me from the study.

Glorfindel

I escorted Elena to the evening meal. I took the time to observe her. I noticed she was like a curious child as I guided her she took in all that she saw. For brief moments I would see grief cast a shadow in her eyes. She was oblivious to my observations. There would only be a few dining tonight as most were out patrolling. I was thankful for that for I feared we would overwhelm her.

I led her to a seat and continued to observe her. She remained oblivious to all around her and I smiled softly to myself. The grief lingered and I felt as if it was the grief that could have taken any elf to the halls of Mandros. The twins were seated across from us talking to themselves quietly while observing Elena. Elladan cast me a glance telling me that he saw her grief as well. Elrond then entered with Erestor and took their seats.

"Elena allow me to introduce to you my sons, Elladan and Elrohir. This is my advisor Erestor." Elrond said. I watched as she greeted each of them with a smile. She was a quite women. She was now observing the twins no doubt trying to find the differences between them. She then turned to me.

"Is the only way to tell them apart their personalities?" she asked me quietly.

I smiled at her guessing it to be the only thing, "Yes it is, but as time wares on it will become easier for you." I told her. She nodded and turned back to her plate. She was listening to the music being played. I could tell she was concentrating on it. I smiled when the twins began to pull her into a conversation. Soon she was completely involved in it and I turned to Elrond.

"She has much grief." I told him.

"I see that, we shall have to remedy that though I fear it will not all leave her." Elrond said observing her talking to his sons.

"Does she feel them?" I asked

"Yes she feels them though she does not think it is what it is. I believe that also has to do with her grief. I think tomorrow we should tell her my friend." Elrond said.

"Do you not think we should wait until she is settled, wouldn't it alarm her a little?" I asked. I was becoming a little irritated.

"We shall see what the marrow brings. She looks tiered." Elrond said. I looked to her and saw she did indeed. When the conversation between her and the twins finished I looked to her.

"Elena you look tired would you like me to show you to your chambers?" I asked softly and she nodded. I escorted her down the hall. I saw that she was observing the corridors and smiled, "Perhaps tomorrow you would like a tour?" I asked her. She beamed.

"That would be lovely thank you!" I smiled more, just like a child. I had her to her chambers and bid her to sleep well and returned to the hall. Once sat down the conversation began on Elena.

"Adar there is much grief in her. It flashes in her eyes." Elrohir was speaking.

"I saw that. It is upon you, your brother and Glorfindel to rid her of it." Elrond said. I looked to him and he gave me the look as to challenge him. I just conceded and nodded to him.

"Does she know of the children?" Elladan then asked. Elrond shook his head.

"Mention it not, Glorfindel or I shall at the appropriate time." Elrond said. "Erestor, I wish you to teach her Sindarin in your spare moments. I want her occupied most of the time so she does not dwell on her grief." Elrond said I did not miss the twins smile at each other, neither did Elrond and hastened to say, "In a civil fashion." casting his glace on the twins and their smirks faded immediately.

"Do we know anymore of her?" Erestor then asked having been informed of her by the twins.

"I believe that she has been where few ever have. I fear to say much yet for I am not sure but I believe that she was brought here by the Valar themselves, or so it sounded to me." Elrond then looked to me for conformation and I merely nodded. That was the impression I got as well. Elrond continued, "Keep her busy and observe her. It is important she stay well as well as her children. Mithrandir shall be here soon and hopefully will be able to enlighten us.

The twins and Erestor left and I looked to Elrond, "There is something that has been plaguing my mind. If we feel the children as we do, what will it be like for her for I feel their power growing stronger."

"She is of men, therefore not as sensitive as we are, however I fear as their power grows she will notice it. I do not know what will happen to her though. Observe her carefully Glorfindel as will I." Elrond responded. I had a fear that it would be to much for her to bear. I understood his logic and at the same time it worried me even more.

"Elrond then does it not work the other way. If she is of the race of man, weaker in strength, would it not be hard for her to bear such?" I asked Elrond only looked at me with a frown. He understood my point.

"There is nothing we can do now, that may be why she was left among us instead of men though. I am sure all will be answered soon." Elrond said I nodded to him and took my leave. I had the aching suspicion that tomorrow was going to be challenging. Indeed it would probably remain so until Mithrandir arrived.

Elrond

I was sitting watching as Glorfindel paced the floor of my study. The morning was cheerful so far and my sons were entertaining Elena for the time being. "Glorfindel stop your pacing and speak." I commanded of him. He looked at me then opened the door to reveal my sons. Elladan looked as if he would faint as his brother held him. "What has happened?" I commanded.

"Adar forgive the intrusion but we were walking in the gardens and Elena doubled over in pain it seemed. Elladan instinctively helped her but it took all of his energy. Elena is well now however." Elrohir stated sitting his brother down. I walked to Elladan. He was fine he just needed rest.

"What did you feel?" Glorfindel voiced my question for me. Elladan looked up.

"I knew it was the children. I placed my hands upon her and felt their power. I spoke to them calming them, telling them their mother was in pain. It took all I had to stay conscious through it. They calmed and Elena was fine. I sat down in the corridor and Elrohir took her to her chambers to rest, then retrieved me. We must tell her what is going on." Elladan finished. I looked to Glorfindel and he nodded.

"When she is rested I want her brought here, if this incident should happen again I want you to find me and I will deal with it." I finished and Elrohir helped Elladan to his chambers.

"I am going to check on Elena." Glorfindel said and left me.

I sat pondering this development for a few minutes. If they could do that to Elladan at two days what will happen before Mithrandir returned was any souls guess. Their had to be a way for Elena to handle it. I was thinking what could possibly be done about it when there was a knock. Glorfindel entered with Elena.

"How do you feel, you are well I hope." I asked her, she nodded.

"I am so sorry if I hurt Elladan, I don't know what came over me…" Elena was saying and I stopped her with a wave of my hand.

"Elena I assure you that Elladan is well. I need to know what you felt though." I told her. Glorfindel had taken his spot by the window.

"I felt this energy, there was a sudden warmth. And soon it was fallowed by a coolness, like they were battling the within me. It slowly progressed until it started to hurt." Elena said a little teary eyed. I knew she felt guilt and that was the cause of the tears, I also saw her confusion and decided to wait on telling her what was causing it till later. No doubt it would only confuse her more.

"Elena do you think you could channel that energy and direct it elsewhere?" I asked her. Glorfindel looked at me like I was alien to him. I disregarded him.

"I do not know, I guess I could try. What is it?" Elena asked me.

Without missing a beat I answered her, "I am not sure Elena but I am sure that it will be revealed in time." I felt Glorfindel glare at my back but ignored it. Elena moved to get up and stopped suddenly, her face paled. I looked to Glorfindel to stop him from going to her. "Elena close your eyes and concentrate. Find where the energy is and move it to your hands." I was telling her. Glorfindel seeing where this might lead opened the window. Elena was frowning then she smiled. "Open your eyes Elena and look to the window to release it." I told her.

She carefully opened her eyes and looked out the window. Glorfindel moved out of the way. "Now Elena do not lose your concentration and release it." I encouraged her. She did as I told her and I watched as a small burst of flame flew from her right hand soon fallowed by what looked like a bucket amount of water from her left flying out the window. "Now how do you feel?" I asked her.

"I feel much better a little tired but I think that was from concentrating so hard." Elena told me. I smiled then I heard a chuckle from Glorfindel and looked at him quizzically.

"It appears as if your advisor will need to be consoled." Glorfindel said. I approached the window to see Erestor holding a charred scroll and a soaked tunic cursing my sons. I was hard pressed not to laugh.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry, forgive me." Elena started saying I smiled at her.

"Do not fear, Erestor has had worse fall upon him." Glorfindel said.

"Indeed, I shall probably just blame it on my sons when he asks anyway, that is what he would expect." I told her and laughed a little. She finally approached and looked out the window. I watched as she tried hard not to laugh and was failing horribly.

"May the Valar help us when the twins discover your new talent my lady." Glorfindel then said. I agreed, but at least I would not have elves passing out all over Imladris.


	3. Council and Meetings

Disclaimer: Do not own anything recognized from the works of J.R.R. Tolkien or from the movies directed by Peter Jackson.

**Chapter Three: Council and Discovery**

Gandalf

I was finally to Rivendell. In my company was Aragorn and Legolas. I insisted Legolas fallow us to see Elrond for he was acting strangely. I had spent sometime pondering Elena and I had much news to tell. However I would only tell it once. The sight before me startled me a little. In all my years I had never seen so many exhausted elves.

"What ails you all?" Aragorn asked dismounting from his horse. The rest of us dismounted as well and approached. As if on cue we were provided with a demonstration. From a balcony there was a flash of fire that shot through the air and landed on a tree in the distance. The tree caught fire and Aragorn and Legolas went to move to it but Elrond stopped them. Two more trees caught fire and Aragorn was looking to Elrond as if he had lost his mind. Then from the balcony came a spray of water that extinguished all of the flames.

"Need I explain." Elrond then said dryly to Aragorn. The look of confusion passed between Legolas and Aragorn was almost priceless. "Mithrandir I truly hope you have good council for I am in need of it." Elrond then said to me.

"Indeed my friend I do, come, you as well Glorfindel, Aragorn." I said. We all went to Elrond's study. I left Legolas to relax for he needed no more problems at the moment. He looked as if he was ready to leave Rivendell at the slightest problem anyway. Though I knew he would not. He needed rest.

Once everyone was seated I began. "It was wise to teach her to expel the energy Elrond though it may only be a temporary solution."

"I did not have a choice, it was either that or have the energy drained from every elf in Imladris. Not even I can bare to help her." Elrond said I nodded. Aragorn was sitting patiently waiting for it all to be explained.

"This is what I know. Elena was chosen by the Valar to bear two children. One will be able to control fire, the other water. This may only be done when they are together though. Separate them and they will be as any other child. The children were placed within her by Manwe and Varda themselves. They will chose a father figure when the time comes, probably among the firstborn since they are to remain among them. Not all is clear to me of the children's purpose. I do know they must learn all they can from the first-born before they all depart these shores. It is linked to what they must do in the time Elena comes from." I told them.

Elrond looked to me, "Then the children are immortal?" he asked. Aragorn was beginning to understand and remained quite.

"Yes as well Elena after they are born. Her purpose is even more vague than the obvious. What her destiny holds I know naught."

"She must be told now Elrond we have no other choice." Glorfindel said from the window.

"Yes she must but she must be told slowly and a little at a time, do not overwhelm her." I said Elrond nodded.

"Glorfindel bring her here." Elrond said and Glorfindel left. "She has much grief within her Mithrandir, what is it?" he then asked me.

"She faced many trials in her previous life. The grief shall pass with time." I reassured them. Either the grief would pass or she would be so caught up in events she will forget. Glorfindel returned with Elena.

"Elena I am sure you remember Mithrandir." Elrond stated. She smiled at me and Elrond continued, "This is my foster son Aragorn." Elrond indicated. Elena was graceful in her greetings and took a seat. "Mithrandir has information for you." Elrond said turning the discussion over to me.

"Elena do you know who the Valar are?" I asked her, her eyes widened a little and she nodded. "They are the ones who wanted you here. I do not know the full purpose though. You have been chosen by them to bear two children." I told her. She frowned and tears started to mist her eyes.

"Forgive me, but there must be some mistake, I can not have children." She said in a little shaky voice.

"Elena you bear them as we speak." Elrond said. She looked in shock towards him.

"Elena he speaks the truth. That is why you are experiencing the things you are. One of them can control fire the other water. They are twin girls and should be born in the early spring." I told her. The tears where now falling from her face. "Think Elena what you felt the last time you saw me." I told her. She stared blankly at me.

"You lie! It is not possible! None of this is! This is all a nightmare! Do not place false hope in me! You lie!" She started ranting. She stood up and moved for the door. Aragorn moved to stop her. I thought it best she go so nodded to him to let her pass.

"Well that could have went better." Glorfindel remarked.

"Mithrandir is it wise to leave her be in this state?" Elrond asked

"She will need time to get her thoughts in order. Let her have that. We will leave her be until the marrow. She is strong. Fear not." I told them, I knew she would see the truth. It would just take time.

Elena

I ran from Elrond's study furious. How could they tell me such things. I wanted so much to believe them. I couldn't. It was not possible. Why would beings that had taken my ability to have children away in the first place. Then just give me children all of the sudden. It was not possible and didn't make sense anyway.

Once I was in my chambers I locked the door. I did not want to be disturbed. I did not even want to be here. It was beautiful and I felt better here than I had in years. That was quickly changing though. These wired talents where wearing me out. I wanted them explained but the explanation I received was not the one I was expecting. It didn't make me feel better only worse.

How could they lie to me? Though I thought they probably were not lying and just telling me what they thought. They were wrong. I couldn't have children. I no longer had the parts to bear them and twins at that. I would love to have twins. But I wasn't able. Maybe they thought I was someone else.

I brooded in my room the rest of the day thinking everything over and over trying to come up with some explanation for it all. I skipped all the meals. I wasn't hungry. I heard a knock a couple of times. It was probably Glorfindel bringing me food, but I ignored him.

It was well into the night and everything was quite. I finally decided on the thought that they thought I was someone else and left a note saying as much. I changed my clothes and gathered my cloak and a small dagger Glorfindel gave me. I carefully and slowly opened my door to see some food on a tray outside it. I collected the food and placed it in a bag.

I stepped out on the balcony. I looked all around and seen no one. I slowly climbed down the trellis. Once I was on the ground I surveyed everything again. There seemed to be no one around. I walked as quietly as I could out into the forest. Once I was well away from where anyone would be I steeled myself and started traveling faster.

I had no idea where I was going other that away from everyone I knew. I was traveling east. I walked all night long. I never stopped. I was so lost in my thoughts. I barely noticed when the sun rose in front of me. I kept walking.

Finally exhaustion took me. I found shelter under a small crop of trees. I laid down and closed my eyes. I could not have been asleep long when I heard rustling in the bushes not far from where I was hiding. I opened my eyes and looked to where the noise came from. I gasped. There was the most hideous creature I had ever seen.

It was crouched down looking at something. I could smell the creature and it made my stomach turn. It was gray skinned and looked like a horribly deformed human. Suddenly it turned around still looking at the ground. It was now facing me and then it occurred to me what it was. An orc. I grabbed my dagger more for comfort than the thought of using it and laid still.

Terror was running through my veins as the creature approached me. I suddenly felt the familiar warmth through my veins. My terror mounted, I could not expel it. The orc would surely see me then. But if I withheld it I would faint, what then would happen. I tried to concentrate, my only choice was to expel it on this creature.

I opened my eyes and cast the energy away. The creature burst into flames. I tried to turn the next release away from the creature but it was to late. As soon as the creature caught fire, the water came and extinguished it. It only made the creature scream out in pain. Then came four more of them.

I turned and began to run away from them. I was fueled by my terror and fear. I ran as fast as I could. I didn't look back. Suddenly in front of me were two more orcs. I stopped dead in my tracks. I could here the others coming up from behind me. I was being surrounded. I was shaking all over and tried to scream but voice wouldn't work. Everything started spinning. I felt one of the creatures grab me by the hair.

Word were spoken. I couldn't understand any of them. I was thrown over the shoulder of the one that was holding my hair. I felt the tears running down my face. I began to struggle. The orc did not expect it I guessed because he lost his grip on me and I hit the ground. I scrambled to get up. There was a sudden pain in my side after one of them kicked me in the ribs.

I was picked up again. I wanted to struggle and get away but I was in so much pain. I remembered my dagger then and plunged it into the orcs shoulder. The feeling of cutting flesh made me shudder. It was then I was hit on the head. Everything went black and my body went limp.

When I came around it was nightfall. I was still hung over the shoulder of one of the orcs but it was not the one I injured earlier. I peered into the dark trying to see where I was. We were not in the forest that much was certain. I could tell we were reaching the mountains for their shadow was in the distance. The moon revealed little but enough for me to see that there where eight orcs around me.

The pain in my ribs was much worse then it had been earlier. My head was still throbbing. I was wondering why they had not killed me yet. I was almost wishing they would. Almost but not quiet I could think of better ways I wanted to die. The company stopped. I assumed to set up camp for the night.

I began to feel that familiar feeling again. There was no way I would be able to use it against these creatures all at the same time and still survive. Maybe I could use it as a signal. That sounded like a decent enough idea, though it might cost me my life I had to get rid of it. I began to concentrate harder than I ever had. I was pretending to be asleep where they had laid me. I could here them shuffling about.

I concentrated and waited the longest time I could bear to release the energy. I pointed my hand toward the sky and released it. Once it was released I quickly dropped my hand. I must have waited to long to release for the other release did not come and I lost consciousness.


	4. Rescued

Disclaimer: Do not own anything recognized from the works of J.R.R. Tolkien or from the movies directed by Peter Jackson.

**Chapter Four: Rescued**

Glorfindel

"This has gone on long enough. It is time for her to come out of hiding." I said to Elrond and Mithrandir. They both looked to me as though I was insane. Finally Mithrandir nodded and looked to Elrond.

"Do you have a key my friend? For I fear Glorfindel will break the door down if it is not given to him." Mithrandir finished. Elrond nodded to him and opened a drawer in his desk. He then handed me the key. I did not wait for them to say anything before I bolted from the room to check on Elena.

Once I was at her door I knocked. When there was no reply I knocked a little louder and called her name. Still there was nothing. So I placed the key in the lock, turned it and opened the door. With the first glance of the room I thought perhaps she was on the balcony for the doors where open. I slowly walked in that direction. She was not there.

It was then I spotted foot prints in the ground below the balcony. They could not have been more that ten hours old. I was not one to prone to panic but I felt it beginning to seep through me. Quickly I made a check of the room. Upon the desk I found a note. I walked over to it and recognized it as Elena's hand.

Forgive me for being so rude to you all. I believe that you have mistaken me for another so I take my leave to make my own way in this world. I thank you for your hospitality. Elena.

I crumpled the note and ran from her room. I almost knocked over Legolas who was strolling leisurely down the hall. I knew he would take no offense but would surely fallow me. Once I reached Elrond's study I did not bother with knocking.

"She is gone!" I told them and handed Elrond the note. "There are tracks below her balcony that look to be from the night."

Elrond quickly read the note by that time Legolas was in the room. "Mithrandir find my sons and inform them. You and I shall search Imladris. I will send them out to fallow her trail." Elrond said.

"I go now." I told them and made leave for the door. Mithrandir's voice paused me.

"Take Legolas with you." he said. I had no reservations in taking the Mirkwood elf with me and nodded. Legolas quickly went to his room and retrieved his equipment as did I. He was probably confused about the whole ordeal but decided there was no time for questions. My arrival at the stables was the same as that of Legolas. Our Mounts had already been prepared as had those of the twins. However the twins were no where in sight. We mounted and with my nod Legolas fallowed me out.

Legolas

From the moment I had arrived in Imladris I noticed every single thing that was out of place since the last visit. It was all very odd to me, however upon my arrival I had felt more at ease than I had in the past two weeks and rejoiced in it. I had not had time to speak with the Lord Elrond on the matters of late for he was deeply evolved in some current event. No doubt it tied to what I was doing at the present.

"Glorfindel would you mind informing me of this women we search for?" I carefully asked. The usually calm manner of Glorfindel seemed rather tense and it was curious to me why he would be like this over a mortal women. There had to be something more since everyone was not forthcoming in information to me.

Glorfindel glanced sideways at me, "The women is Elena, she was brought to us by Mithrandir. She is very important. As I am sure you seen her display upon her arrival?"

"Ah yes but I do not understand. Could you possibly tell me why you are so tense if she has such powers?" I asked Glorfindel. He looked as if he was having an inner debate with himself.

"She cannot summon those powers at will Legolas. She has led a sheltered life and does not know the dangers of this land." Glorfindel finished and dismounted to look at some tracks. I knew he was only telling me what he felt safe in saying so I let it pass for a moment.

I dismounted as well and began to survey the area. It was near the noon hour and the tracks were fresh but likely to lead to many more hours ahead in our search. Silently I looked to where Glorfindel was now studying. It looked as if a person had sheltered in the brush. There was something else. Orc tracks. I mumbled aloud. Glorfindel then looked to see the women's tracks picking up stride.

"She ran that way, I only see one Orc, wait there where three more." Glorfindel murmured I seen the fear flash through his eyes. I started into the forest forgetting my mount for the moment. As I watched it was obvious that she became surrounded. I fallowed the tracks out. There was no sign of the women's tracks, but there was no sign that she was killed either. Glorfindel approached with the horses and we both mounted fallowing the orc trail.

Darkness soon came upon us and we had to stop for the night. Glorfindel had fallen so silent that I dared not speak to him for fear of facing his wrath. I climbed a nearby tree and looked to the stars. The same uneasy feeling began to settle over me again. It was the one I had only recently left behind. I pondered this for a few moment when a great flash of light erupted in the sky.

"Foolish Women!" Glorfindel hissed below me. I jumped from the tree having seen the general direction of the flash. My heart rate had increased suddenly and I had to shake my head.

"I know the location, we can retrieve her now, or at least scout her out." I told Glorfindel.

"If the foolish women is still alive, though I imagine she did not have much choice in the matter. Let us make haste for who knows what has befallen her this night.." Glorfindel murmured the last to himself mounting his steed.

We made haste through the trees till we needed to dismount for a more stealthily approach. The orc group was of only eight that could be seen. They were all surrounding Elena and she appeared unconscious bur alive. I could see the shallow rise and fall of her every breath. I studied the women for a moment. Something about her was calling to me and my heart rate steadily increased. To distract myself from these odd feelings I looked to Glorfindel and he signaled me to back up.

"We could take them all with our arrows with no harm to the women." I told him, I was confident in my skill and knew Glorfindel could do as well. He shook his head.

"There is to much to risk." he then thought for a moment, "I shall go around to the other side of the camp and draw them out a little. Shoot all the ones closest to Elena and retrieve her. Wait for my signal." Then he vanished. A few moments latter I felt a presents behind me.

"You are late" I said without turning around. I knew it was the twins. They nodded and crouched next to me, arrows ready as like mine.

"This is to easy." Elladan commented. I nodded, that was my fear as well. Though orcs travel in small groups at times, the smallest I had ever encountered was twenty. I waited for Glorfindels signal and none came I frowned and the twins seemed to be thinking in the same direction. Elrohir then took my signal and fallowed in Glorfindel's tracks. I nodded to Elladan and he took aim on one of the other closest orcs to Elena.

I let lose my bow and loaded and fired again. Elladan and I continued to fire until the Orcs laid slain. There was still no sign of Elrohir or Glorfindel. Elladan and I exchanged a look and warily approached Elena. Elladan was leaning over her examining her when I noticed that there was another battle escalating over the hill. I looked to Elladan.

"I go my friend take her back." I told him. He looked a little reluctant to leave but his better judgment must have sunk in for he nodded and carried her off in the direction we had came from. I stood atop the hill and in the darkness and see the rest of the orc party.

Glorfindel and Elrohir where engaged in combat. There were at least ten orcs already slain upon the field. There where about ten more surrounding them. Glorfindel and Elrohir where standing back to back. I notched an arrow and of long practice began releasing the arrows on any orc that was threatening my kinsmen unawares. It was nothing to kill these creatures. They where mindless most times, however as soon as that thought crossed my mind I noticed a low rumble coming from a distance.

The current combat over, Glorfindel and Elrohir approached me hearing the same as I. Slowly we turned back to retrieve our horses. Though we could probably take more orcs than what we had slew already, it would be a better course of action to lead them into the woods and use the woods to our advantage.

"Why is it these creatures seemed to be expecting us, as if trying to set a trap?" Elrohir asked.

"That is curious, also the speed at which they traveled under the sun, their size, they were not of the usual." Glorfindel mumbled.

Soon our musing about this stopped as we retrieved the horses and made haste into the woods. We all took shelter among the trees to observe the creatures that would soon be below us. Elrohir sent out a call as the group of thirty to forty orcs entered the woods. No doubt that this would be a long night. Though they would not make it far it would prove to be a decent exercise for the three of us if these creatures where anything like the ones we previously encountered.

Elena

When I awoke I breathed a small sigh of relief that actually hurt to do. I was in the familiar room of Imladris that I had become accustomed to. At first I thought I was dreaming, soon though the smells of the air and my pain discharged that thought. There was a presents that I was reluctant to look upon for I was sure to get a scolding for my foolishness. When I turned my head I was a little shocked to see Mithrandir looking at me with a small smile playing on his face.

"I am glad to see you awake child, how are you feeling?" he gently asked me.

"Fine, sore, but I will survive." I said then I continued, "I know it was foolish so scold me and let us be done with it."

Mithrandir chuckled, "Ah but your scolding is reserved for Glorfindel, he so mentioned upon his return this morning, so I will leave it to him." I frowned because I would rather have Mithrandir scold me or Elrond for that matter. Mithrandir laughed then, breaking my thoughts.

"Now I have come here to assure you Elena that what we told you before you ran off is the truth. The Valar are mysterious in their ways and not even the wisest can tell their purpose. Though I know it is to soon for you to show any physical proof of what we have spoken, you will accept it in time." Mithrandir finished.

My ribs where aching and I was in no mood to argue my point with anyone, I turned to him and debated for a moment then I relented. "If what you say is true I will give you the time in which you speak to see if what you say is true." I told him not exactly sure what I would do if it was not and even less sure of what I would do if it was. "There is more that you did not tell me." I told him. He only smiled.

"If when you are convinced of what I have said Elena, I shall have you then know the rest of what we know." Mithrandir said, and stood up to leave, "I leave you know for your scolding for I hear Glorfindel in the corridor." I went limp and closed my eyes, all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Well Elena, I am glad to see you awake, tell me did you enjoy your outing?" Glorfindel said from the doorway.

"Forgive me it was foolish I know, I was not thinking clearly and for that I apologize." I hastened to say. Tears where forming in my eyes of their own accord and I tried to control them and forget all that had happened.

"I forgive you Elena and shall not scold you to harshly this time, for you knew not how dangerous this world has become." Glorfindel said and then walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, his look softened, "Promise me you will not be so foolish again Elena." I nodded and he kissed me on the forehead. "Then I will leave you to rest, for once you are well there are many things that Elrond and Gandalf wish you to do." He then tucked me in and I occupied my thoughts of what they could possibly want me to do and that was the last thought before I fell into the blissful sleep I desired.


	5. Of Fire and Water

Disclaimer: Do not own anything recognized from the works of J.R.R. Tolkien or from the movies directed by Peter Jackson.

**Chapter Five: Of Fire and Water**

Winter TA: 2998

Elena

"Elena it is late, you should retire." Glorfindel said when he entered the library, no doubt to check on me like he has been for the past months since I ran away. As promised I was informed of who my children were once I realized that I was, in fact, pregnant. They also said something to the fact that the children would decide on a father figure for them. They chose Legolas apparently, he was the only reason I was not having the side effects I was earlier in the pregnancy.

"I will in just a few more pages." I told Glorfindel. He smiled and continued on his way. No doubt thinking he would have to retrieve me to my room in the middle of the night. I had taken to reading all I could since I could now read the script it was written in, thanks to Erestor. I finished reading the passage and marked my place in the book

As I made my way to my room I thought that Legolas would probably be waiting to tuck his children into bed. Twice a day he would settle them so I would not have to destroy things. Though we spoke it was always pleasantries. We usually kept our space from each other, in part because the situation was a little odd, and in part because we probably did not want to get to know each other to well.

When I opened the door to my room I sat down and began brushing out my hair. There was a knock at the door and I answered it. It was Legolas as I expected but he looked a little angry. I assumed he was angry with me by the way he brushed passed me and into the room.

"Excuse me." I mumbled and he turned on me. I silently cursed myself for forgetting his hearing. You would think all the time I had spent with elves I would know better.

"Can we get this over with I have other things to do." he hissed

"What has got you all worked up." I said walking back over to finish brushing out my hair. Legolas was behind me grabbing the brush from my hands. I frowned at him.

"It is none of your concern, I wish to get this done." he said and turning his face impassive again. I jerked my brush back out of his hands.

"Then let me finish so you may be able to leave sooner." I said and began brushing my hair again. I felt him glare at me. "Why are you in such a fowl mood?" I said some part of me really wanting to know.

"Like I said it is none of your concern, I wish to get this done so I can return to my duties." Legolas said and I turned to look at him. I didn't know why exactly but I was really starting to get angry.

"You know, you act as if you are the only one whose life this effects. Am I correct in thinking that you do not wish to be here." I said keeping my voice even.

"What would you know about it?" He half hissed back at me. My temper then came out in that moment. I could not control my tongue and hold back.

"What would I know about it! Do you think I asked to be placed here? Do you think that I asked to be dependent upon other people! Especially when that person is you! You are not the only one this effects Legolas! Look around you! Elrond, bless him, has been ever patient, and Glorfindel and the twins, do you think they wish to be my body guards all the time! You are selfish! But then I guess that is to be expected of an elf prince." I yelled waving my brush around to make my point.

"Selfish am I. Oh yes, I was selfish in ignoring my fathers request to return home. Selfish in taking time out of my day to care for those children. Selfish in doing all that I can to help my kinsman in Imladris. Though I love those children I think the Valar could have chose a better woman to bear them." He said calmly and it terrified me.

"Is that what it is the fact that I am a mere woman and not some beautiful elleth? These children do not deserve such a shallow father figure." I could not stop it from coming out of my mouth. It was one of my fear that the only reason he did not treat me like the other elves of Imladris was because I was a human.

"You know nothing of what you speak!" Legolas said and then slammed the door to my room as he left. I threw the brush that I was still holding against the door and started pacing my room. Why he angered me so much I wasn't sure. Maybe it was the way he walked into the room. Every night before tonight he was always the gentleman about everything and polite. Tonight though he set me off the moment I saw him.

I went out to the balcony and looked out over the garden trying to calm my temper. I felt a presence in my room and turned to see Elrond standing there. I nodded to him and he approached.

"Are you well my dear?" he asked sitting next to me.

"Fine." was all that I could say and he chuckled a little.

"Come now tell me what that was all about, we could here you two down the hall." Elrond said

"He came into my room being, for lack of a better term, an ass. We yelled at each other and he left." I told him and stood up pacing a little.

"He left? Did he speak with the children?" Elrond asked with his eyebrow arched.

"Yes he left my room and no he didn't talk to them." I said and walked back into my room.

"Well I shall let you rest my dear." Elrond said and then kissed me on the forehead before he left. I retrieved my brush and decided to finish getting ready for bed. When I was half way to the door I felt that feeling that I had not felt in months. The warmth and the coolness at the same time. It was too much for me to focus it now. I grabbed my ever growing stomach in pain. I tried to yell out but had no breath. My legs felt week and I sank to the floor, the pain became to much to bear. The last I remember was seeing my bedroom door open again and then all was lost to unconsciousness.

Legolas

I had left Elena's room and headed for the stables. I wished for a ride to clear my thoughts. I did not mean all that I said and now regretted it. On further thought though it might be for the better if she hated me. Then maybe I would not think of her the way I do. The Valar could not have chosen better.

I did not realize that I approached her room still angry from the missive I received from my father. Elrond thought it best that we not inform my father of all the reasons I was remaining in Imladris incase the missive was seen by others. Though that was wise it made it even more difficult on my relationship with my father. Now he was demanding that I returned. I responded simply telling him I would be free to return within the next three months. That probably wasn't going to go over well.

As I mounted my horse I looked up to Elena's room and seen her sitting there. I shook the thoughts from my head and made my way into the forest. I cared for Elena deeply and kept telling myself that it was the children that she was carrying that drew me to her. Though that was the truth there was more to it. There was something about Elena herself that I was drawn to. This was for the best if she would hate me. I kept telling myself that, trying to convince myself but it was not working.

I rode on for some distance and dismounted. I then perched myself high up in the trees to gaze upon the stars. I herd horses in the distance. Two of them, probably the twins looking for me. Then I wondered why they would be looking for me. Realization hit me with a blow when I remembered I had not completed the task of the evening.

I jumped from the tree and made haste back to Elrond's halls. I was feeling guilt rush through me. The thought that Elena may have fallen in pain was nearly choking me. As I approached the house I spotted Glorfindel. He looked right at me.

"Forgive me, she is ill?" I asked him. His face was glum and he nodded. I made haste for her chambers. Upon my arrival I seen that Elrond was sitting with her.

"I am glad you have returned, she needs you. I will leave you." Elrond said and then exited the room.

I looked to Elena, she was pale and very still. I approached the bed and gently place my hands upon her swollen stomach and soothed the children. They were receptive as usual. I knew Elena would probably awake in the morning, but with her current condition being my fault I felt I should stay and watch over her.

I took the time I had and studied every aspect of her. Her flowing dark hair, the curves of her entire body. I then studied her face. The faint frown lines above her brow had faded some since I had first seen her. They were no replaced by smile lines around her eyes. It gladdened my heart to see.

As dawn approached Elena began to stir. She looked over to me after she opened her eyes and then looked away. I decided I should break the silence, "Elena I apologize for my actions. I was in an ill manner after receiving a missive from my father and it was wrong of me to take it out on you." I said keeping my eyes on her profile.

"I should be the one apologizing Legolas, I goaded you." Elena said in a sad tone. "You are not selfish." she then mumbled

I smiled at her when she looked, "I did not mean what I said and will only accept your apology if you except mine." I told her. She then gave me her most musical laugh and nodded her head. I helped her from the bed as she prepared for breakfast. "Are you sure you do not wish to stay here, I shall have the meal brought to you."

"I feel better this morning than I have in a long time." Elena said with a beautiful smile, "I should thank you for I got more rest last night that I have in many."

"Only because you where not consciously aware of your discomfort." I told her and we both laughed.

March 28, TA 2999

Glorfindel

I gazed upon the children that had been born right at dawn. They looked exactly alike. They had their mothers features but it was just as easy to see that they took some of their chosen fathers. It was most evident in the blond hair they had. The only difference that could be seen was in their eyes. Naurwen took the color of her mother, the light brown eyes, while Nenwen took the icy blue of Legolas'.

Already we have had to separate them from each other. Their talents had not lessened from leaving the womb. The girls thought it was hysterically funny to torture Elladan and Elrohir with their antics. I agreed. They disserved it.

Elena was recovering well from the birth of them. Legolas on the other hand seemed rather glum. I watched as he looked fondly upon the children, but at the same time a sadness radiated from him. I voiced my concern, "What troubles you?"

Legolas shook his head and looked at me with a sad smile, "I must leave soon and I do not wish to." he said plainly. I smiled to myself, I knew his bond with these children was deep.

"They will be safe here Legolas, and you will see them again. Remember that though they look to be human they are very much like the first born." I told him he then looked to Elena and I noticed then that he was speaking of her.

"Yes I know." Was all he said then he left the room. I realized then that Legolas did not think he would see Elena alive again for he thought her still a mortal and none had told him otherwise. It was for the best I decided. Right now he needed to attend to his father. I had no doubt in my mind that he would see her again and when he does he will realize all the mistakes he has made.


	6. Lothlorien

Disclaimer: Do not own anything recognized from the works of J.R.R. Tolkien or from the movies directed by Peter Jackson.

**Chapter Six: Lothlorien**

January, TA 3019

Legolas

I was blindfolded walking through the woods I have always desired to see. The anger I felt toward the situation was only matched by the grief I felt for the loss of Mithrandir. It was in that moment that the grief was so strong I felt the faintest brush of warmth upon my cheek. It was soon fallowed by that of coolness. I knew right away it was my daughters.

I had wrote to them much over the years and promised to see them. It was to my dismay that the ever expanding darkness from the east kept me away from them. I had not seen them since they were all but three summers old. How they recognized me among the crowed flattered me and lightened my heart. It was probably the bond we shared, the one that told me of their presence.

I expanded my hearing to see if I could locate exactly where they were. It was then I heard Haldir speaking quietly to people. Ah yes it was my daughters and they had angered the marchwarden. I knew it could only be them for who else dared to laugh at him, and to his face nonetheless. I smiled to myself as joy washed over me to see them grown.

It was then I thought of Elena. Surely if she was still alive she would be with them here in the Golden Wood. That was if she was alive. I forced myself to believe she was, the last letter I received from my daughters told me she was doing quiet well. Though I had not spoken to Elena since the children where young I still held that odd fondness for her in my heart. I then resolved that if she was still alive I would tell her so.

Our blind folds where soon pulled from us and we were able to behold Caras Galadhon, the city of the Lady of Light. It was then Aragorn approached me, "Legolas, I mean to ask you some time ago I felt the oddest thing upon my cheek, was it what I think it was?" I had to smile at him.

"Aye, I believe it was Naurwen and Nenwen greeting us my friend." I told him. It was then that Haldir looked at the both of us and shook his head. "Tell me Haldir how do those ladies fair, well I hope?" I could not help goading him just a little.

"I dare say you shall see for yourself shortly, they will no doubt be present with the Lord and Lady." he replied a bit gruffly only to receive a small chuckle from Aragorn. It was then that Boromir approached.

"Of whom do you so fondly speak?" Boromir asked.

"My daughters." I replied shortly to him. I glanced at Aragorn and he got the meaning of my words.

"Yes, I dare say you will know who they are when you see them, my friend. I warn you to be leery of them. They seem to invoke the worst in people and fear no punishment." Aragorn said while slapping Boromir on the back chuckling softly to himself at the look on Haldir's face.

It was later in the evening while listening to the lament for Gandalf that I saw the arrival of my daughters to meet the fellowship. I watched as they approached and with them was Elena. She had not changed at all. I looked to Aragorn questioningly. He was about to speak when Boromir interrupted, "Who is the lovely lady walking with your daughters Legolas, for surely she is not their mother."

Aragorn looked to Boromir, "That is the lady Elena and I assure you that she is their mother. Legolas you did not know?" He then asked me. I shook my head and moved to meet them. Aragorn continued speaking with Boromir.

"Legolas it has been a long time my friend." Elena said as I approached. I took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"You look lovely Elena. And my daughters you are even more beautiful than I had imagined." I said and embraced each of them. "Come I shall introduce you all to my companions." I led them to the company and introduced each of them.

They all gave Aragorn a large embrace and sat with us in conversation for some time. My daughters each excused themselves sometime later for they had training early in the morning. Elena stayed for some time after talking with everyone. She had not changed at all since the last I had seen her. She was as beautiful as ever and I as drawn to her as ever.

She spoke much with Boromir and Aragorn and I did not miss the looks that Boromir was giving in her direction. It concerned me more than a little for the man had not been himself for some time. Finally Elena decided to retire and I escorted her.

"I am sorry about Mithrandir Legolas, I know how hard it is for me and can not imagine how it is for you." Elena said. The tears were starting to form in her eyes and all I could manage was a small sad smile.

"Elena why did you never tell me you where gifted with immortality?" I asked her because it had been plaguing my mind all night.

"I thought you knew, Legolas, I am sorry." Elena said.

"No apology is needed it was just a bit of a surprise but a pleasant one." I told her and gave her a sincere smile.

"I will have to leave middle earth though with the last of the elves and the thought saddens me, for I will have to leave behind my girls." Elena said and I noted the sadness, I felt it to for no doubt one day I would have to leave these shore as well. Yet there was the small happiness that I would always have Elena.

"Yes but it is there path. It is bittersweet, but at least you will have ones who care about you on the shores of Valinor." including me, I wanted to say but it was lost on the air.

"Yes but not them, it is bittersweet, and I will only see those that survive this war." Elena said.

It was then my heart leapt from my chest and I dared to speak it, "Elena I will survive this war, and I will always be there for you. Remember that." I told her outside her chambers.

"Thank you Legolas, it comforts me greatly to here you say that, and hope your words will prove true." Elena said and a tear slipped from her eyes. I quickly wiped it away. I brushed a kiss above her brow.

"Rest well Elena, I shall see you on the marrow." I spoke and she nodded. I stepped away and made my return to my company.

Elena

The fellowship had been in Lothlorien for two weeks and would probably be leaving soon. Legolas had spent most of his time with his daughters. He would take Gimli with him on occasion. The girls deeply enjoyed the company. Together they would play pranks on Haldir, poor elf. Legolas explained to Gimli not to speak openly of the girls talents for he should not have seen them. But we all trusted Gimli. However I feared what would happen when Haldir caught hold of them. Legolas spent some time with me. He was even more gentlemanly than I had remembered. I cared for him, but would not allow anymore than a friendship to evolve. Though I wanted to, I knew that it could only lead to disaster. So I ignored his attentions most of the time.

I spent most of my time with Aragorn, the Hobbits, and Boromir. Frodo was pleased to here that I had got to know Bilbo while I was still in Rivendell and we shared many stories. Aragorn and I spoke of Rivendell and the people I considered family. I noticed he saddened a little speaking of Arwen so I did not push the topic.

I found that Boromir was greatly troubled and took it upon myself to help in any way I could. I was spending quiet a bit of time with him. He carried a weight on his shoulders. I tried to get him to speak of it and he would not. I assumed the ring was having an effect on him. I had heard its lies spoken to me and could ignore it for the most part. When it became hard to ignore I would simply leave. It had a stronger hold on Boromir though.

"Boromir, I know what it is that troubles you, why not speak of it to me and mayhap I can give you comfort." I told him while we sat alone in a glade gazing at the stars. He only looked at me.

"I can not speak of it Elena, I hope that you will understand." he finally said after sometime, "Your presence is all the comfort that I need."

"And when you leave what comfort will you have?" I asked him.

"The comfort that maybe when this is all over that I will see you again." He said and looked away from me. It took me a minute to register what he spoke. It came as a large confession from him and I was not about to take the only comfort he had away from him.

"Then I shall not deny you that small comfort." I told him and he looked back at me.

"My lady would you deny me a small kiss to carry with me?" he then asked. I looked into his eyes and though it was against my better judgment I smiled and nodded. It was a chaste kiss, just the brief touching of lips.

"I hope to give you a tour of the White City when this is all over Elena, will you come?" Boromir asked me.

"I would love to Boromir, now I must seek the lady Galadriel, come let us return." I told him and he reluctantly escorted me back to where the fellowship was. I said my goodnights to them. I walked to where the lady Galadriel bid me and saw she was there awaiting me.

"I apologize my lady if I am late." I said bowing in respect.

"Fear not I know you where detained, now is the time I wish you to look in the mirror." I nodded and became a little anxious. I had never glimpsed in the mirror before and was terrified of what I would see.

At the lady's nod I peered into the mirror. First I saw the pleasant sights I remembered from my childhood. My parents, grandparents, it brought tears to my eyes. Then I saw my walks with Legolas and the times spent with him and my daughters. I then saw my time with Boromir in the glade. Then the images changed, I saw Boromir fall in a battle, I saw the White City burning. I then saw my daughters in a great forest using their powers in a battle. The last image I saw was Legolas looking down upon me with tears in his eyes.

"No more!" I gasped as I stepped back from the mirror, tears where streaming down my face by that time.

"Not all of this will come to pass Elena, a choice is before you now, and what you chose will effect all those that you care for. Remember Elena not all is what is seems and one day you will make the right choice." Galadriel said. I nodded to her pondering her words and took my leave.

I found myself soon walking in my favorite garden trying to gather all of my thoughts. The images still burned into my mind of what I seen in the mirror. I was sitting upon a bench and gave way to my sobs. A hand softly touched my shoulder and I looked up to see Legolas gazing down at me.

"Please Legolas be careful." I mumbled and he pulled me into his embrace.

"Elena, you know that I will, tell me what has you saddened so, for surely it is not only that." Legolas said. I finally managed to pull myself together.

"I looked into the mirror, I saw Boromir's death Legolas." I told him and held to him a little tighter. I noticed his body tensed a little then relaxed, "What is it?" I asked him.

"Worry not Elena, do not think of it for it might not come to pass. Everything that you saw are only possibilities, do not fret over much of it." Legolas told me. Finally he led me from the garden to my chambers and bid me good night. I found myself badly wanting him to stay but knew that it was not proper. I spent the better part of the night pondering Galadriel's riddles and Legolas' kindness before I fell into a fitful sleep.

Aragorn

We were preparing to leave Lothlorien. I had already said my goodbyes to everyone except Naurwen and Nenwen, who where currently saying their farewells to the Legolas. I watched a little amused at the scene. I then noticed that Legolas' attention diverted momentarily to Elena who was saying her farewells to Boromir. I did not miss the look on his face. I thought I should probably ponder that later.

"Farwell Aragorn, may the Valar protect you." Nenwen said to me as she kissed me on the cheek.

"You will watch over our Adar?" Naurwen then said.

"Of course my ladies, and take care of your mother for me and Legolas." I told them. They both looked at me and smiled.

"Aragorn why do our parents not acknowledge the feelings that they have for one another?" Naurwen asked as they watched them say Farwell to each other.

"It is plain for all to see." Nenwen then interjected.

"None can say the ways of the heart, but I imagine it is for the same reasons you yourselves have." I told them knowing full well what they and Elrond's sons shared. They both had the decency to blush.

"Speak not of it to Ada!" Nenwen then said I only smiled at them.

"Your secrets are safe with me my ladies, now I must leave. Farwell." I told them and turned with Legolas to our boats.

"And what, may I ask had my daughters blushing so?" Legolas then asked me. I smiled at him.

"You miss little my friend." I said trying to bide time to think of something. It finally dawned on me what to say when he arched his eyebrow.

"It simply had to do with another set of twins that I know, it is nothing to ponder on, now let us away." I told him and hastily took to my boat.


	7. Assaults

Disclaimer: Do not own anything recognized from the works of J.R.R. Tolkien or from the movies directed by Peter Jackson.

**Chapter Seven: Assaults **

March 28, TA 3019

Elena

There has been three assaults on Lothlorien, the city that I now love. I stand now, watching the destruction of Dol Guldur. My beloved children are in the midst of it all. I had to make the choice of being here or traveling into the world of men. I chose to stay with my children but it is only prolonging the inevitable. Celeborn stands next to me in all of his glory, overseeing the events below. The only thing I was interested in was my children, now full grown into the beautiful women that they are.

The decision that I made was made out of fear. A fear for the White City. More than that was the fear I had if something should befall my children. I watch now as Naurwen uses her talents to set forth large balls of flame into the oncoming orcs. Standing next to her is her sister, Nenwen using her talents with water to prevent any of the fire spreading into the surrounding forest. They were beautiful to watch. Not being able to see them from the distance, I knew that their eyes were dancing. Naurwen's would have turned from the light brown to almost a gold and Nenwen's would have turned to the blue that is the depths of the ocean.

It was a carefully planned attack. Thranduil would be to the north pushing the enemies right toward us. The Galadhrim would stay here protecting their lady while she cleansed the woods. They were also protecting my children below and fighting the ever numerous amount of orc. I watched, keeping close eyes on my children, dreading what would happen if they distanced themselves from each other to much.

"They are doing well Elena, you should be proud." Celeborn then said to me with a comforting hand placed on my shoulder.

I spared him a glance and smiled, "I am my lord, I just wish it was over."

As the hours wore on I noticed my children becoming more and more separated. Celeborn was watching as well. Then I saw what I most dreaded. I watched in mounting horror as Naurwen collapsed upon the ground. She was closely fallowed by Nenwen. I looked to Celeborn who was already speaking with one of his elves. The expression on my face had to have been mirrored in his when he looked to me.

My first instinct was to run headlong into the battle and save my children, but Celeborn stopped me before I had the chance. I watched as he became distant from the situation no doubt seeking The Lady in his mind. I turned my gaze back to the battle field before me. I felt the hot tears burning down my face as the orcs surrounded my beloved children. The only thing between them and their goal where a handful of the Galadhrim.

It was then that Haldir and his wardens set upon the orcs. I did not see what direction they had come from and didn't care. I was only happy that they where there. My heart finally started beating again when Rumli and Orophin pulled my children away from the battle. I noticed right away that they had both regained their consciousness.

"I will have them rest for the remainder of the day Elena, go now and see to them." Celeborn said and released the reins of my mare that he had hold of. I did not have to be told twice and sped off to my daughters. When I arrived at the tent the wardens had placed them in, they were already sleeping peacefully. I released tears of joy over them.

I must have been there for sometime for nightfall had come. Galadriel was now sitting with me. I cursed myself for not noticing her presence. "Forgive me, my lady. I.." She stopped me by razing a hand.

"There is no need for apology Elena." Galadriel commented and then stood up to walk toward me, "Do not doubt your presence here, you have made a good decision."

"I did nothing to help them." I said releasing a strangled sob.

"You doubt yourself Elena, you were more than needed here. If not for you, this very moment would be quite different. You are on the right path Elena, I only hope you stay there." Galadriel finished and turned to leave. I nodded my head and pondered her words. It was always a hopeless venture to do so. Apparently she thought I would change my path and did not approve of it. But there was no point in dwelling on it. It would all be revealed in time.

April 6, TA 3019

Galadriel

Mirkwood is now on the path to returning to its former glory. I wait beside Celeborn for the king of this realm. Behind me stands Elena and her daughters. Meeting Thranduil was weighing heavily on all their minds. Naurwen and Nenwen where excited as children while Elena was a little reluctant to meet him. I could understand her reasoning.

I knew that Legolas had told his father long ago that he had two foster daughters. But he had told him little else. I told them all to wait for Celeborn to introduce them. There was no doubt in my mind that Thranduil would be shocked upon seeing the resemblance the children had to his son. Though I knew he would accept them, I also knew it would probably not be anytime in the near future.

I looked to my love as Thranduil approached. He smiled, no doubt looking forward to the mighty King's discomfort at the approaching situation. Once he finished his approach we exchanged the pleasantries and Celeborn smiled, "Thranduil I would now present to you the reason we succeeded. This is Naurwen and Nenwen, your son's foster daughters, and their mother, Elena." I watched as they all greeted Thranduil with the respect deserved by one of his station.

Thranduil studied them for a long moment. He took notice of his son's foster daughters resemblance to their mother. Then he began marking all the similarities they had with his son. It was then he closed his mind to me and narrowed his eyes. I could feel Elena growing more nervous as the silence lengthened.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you all, my son has ever spoken fondly upon you. Though I say you look more to likeness of him than foster children should." He looked pointedly at Elena keeping his features neutral. Elena then looked to me. I smiled reassuringly at her.

"Forgive me my lord, but there is much I must tell you. I assure you though that all is not what it seems." Elena exhaled a breath. She still looked shaken and I smiled again at her.

"Indeed." Thranduil then said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Perhaps we should seek more pleasant surroundings than that of a battle field to discuss this further?" I then questioned. Thranduil smiled at me and we fallowed him to his encampment.

Once we were all seated, and enjoying a meal the discussion began. "So who cares to explain all of this to me, for surely my son would not have been seduced by a mere mortal." Thranduil stated casting a glare in Elena's direction. The twins made to speak on their mother's behalf but I silenced them.

Elena was casting a glare of her own, "Perhaps I would be more willing to discuss this my lord if I was not being asked a question and being insulted in the same sentence. But since I doubt that will be happening in a conversation with you perhaps I shall leave it to my lady."

Celeborn was holding his mirth in and I hastened to speak before a fight broke, "What she means to say Thranduil is that she has been blessed with immortality by the Valar. Now I will address each of your questions."

"Then why is it she has been blessed such, surely it is not her manners?" Thranduil said. Elena was about to speak and I silenced her with a look.

"She was chosen by them to bear two children, Naurwen and Nenwen, and as part of their plan was blessed such as well as her children."

"I see and they look like my son because?" Thranduil said with his eyes still narrowed.

"Because before the children were born, and because they were fatherless, they had to chose a father. As a result of choosing your son they took on some of his appearances." I told him. He was still keeping his mind closed to me, however his looked softened.

"And the purpose of all of this?"

"It is not clear, the children where to learn all they could from the Eldar before they all leave these shores, more than that is unknown to me." I told him, thought there was indeed more I did not feel like disclosing all of this information to him.

Thranduil then looked to the twins, "You are both welcome here, I trust my son's judgment in the matter." The twins both raised an eyebrow to him.

"And our mother is not?" Naurwen said. I decided to keep silent in this discussion.

Thranduil smirked at Elena, "If she learns to hold her tongue than yes she is welcome."

It was then Nenwen spoke, "I see no reason why she should hold her tongue when provoked, I would not, nor anyone here." Celeborn was still holding his mirth as was I now.

"In that I would agree, but would you not also agree that people should act to their station accordingly?" Thranduil asked of her narrowing his eyes.

"That they should, and I believe my mother has done so my lord, she may not be monarch over a kingdom, but she deserves the same respect." Nenwen said with the charming smile she used when she wanted something.

"Indeed, I agree with my sister. One thing is curious to me however. Our father has ever spoken highly of you, yet I have not seen any of the things he spoke of." Naurwen then said. I could see her temper was fixing to break and it was then Celeborn let his mirth slip. Thranduil glared at him. Elena was smiling as well by that point.

"Has he, well what would you have me do hand over my kingdom to her?" Thranduil was then fuming.

"I would not want it my lord." Elena said still smiling

"And why not? Is it not good enough for you Elena? Tell me why is it my son has never spoken to me of you? Could it be because you were not even worth the breath to speak your name?" Thranduil said. It was then I knew things where fixing to get out of control. I looked to Celeborn and his mirth was lost in that moment. Both of us knew the feelings that dwelled between the two. The feelings that both denied each other.

Elena was the perfect mask of calm, though I knew that she was breaking inside. "I would not want your kingdom for the simple reason it was yours. As for your son not speaking of me, I could careless his reasoning. As for a waste of breath, that is every word that comes from your mouth directed at me. Everything you say to me means nothing, I care not your opinion of me, for to me it is dust in the wind. Now I will take my leave." She made her respectful goodnights and left the rest of us.

I looked to the twins and saw the faintest beginnings of their control slipping. Celeborn felt my warning. I spoke to Haldir in his mind and told him to look in on Elena. I turned to the twins and saw they were both glaring at Thranduil.

"My lord you have upset our mother, that is not a wise thing." Naurwen said.

"I will not tolerate such displays in my realm." Thranduil then said.

"Nor should you my lord, however I would be grateful, if I were you, she did not speak her mind." Nenwen then said

"I have no care what she thinks of me." Thranduil muttered. It was then his blocks opened to me and I saw that he actually rather liked Elena. I smiled at him and the block immediately was placed back up.

"Well you should for your son cares deeply for her." I then said. It came as a shock to Thranduil but no one else.

"I can see why, she has a fiery spirit." Thranduil stated. It was then that the twins began to calm their tempers.

"And mother cares just as deeply for him though neither of them will admit it." Naurwen then mumbled while taking a sip of her wine.

It was then that Thranduil smiled at the twins, "Come now, enjoy your meal, I mean your mother no ill will, I go now to offer an apology. I will not have your visit to your father's home be an uncomfortable one." With that said Thranduil went in search of Elena with an open mind. The twins then looked to me for an explanation.

"It appears that Legolas did speak of her. Thranduil wished to see what it was about her that drew his son's affection." I told them and they both smiled.

"Oh this should be fun then." Naurwen said exchanging a glance with her sister.

"May the Valar help us." My mate muttered under his breath. Both of us knew full well that the twins would put forth some amusing antics.


	8. Love

Disclaimer: Do not own anything recognized from the works of J.R.R. Tolkien or from the movies directed by Peter Jackson.

**Chapter Eight: Love**

Midsummer's Day TA 3019

Legolas

The Dark Lord has been defeated and now I sit witness to the merrymaking of Aragorn's and Arwen's wedding. My children are here, as well as Elena. They arrived with Arwen and the rest of her escort. Now I watch as my children dance with Elladan and Elrohir. Elena is now dancing with one of the rangers from the north.

"What are your thoughts Master Elf?" Gimli interrupted my thoughts in his usual gruff manner.

"I have none." I told him not wishing to engage in another conversation concerning Elena.

"Just go ask her to dance, if anything to spare me your misery for being such a fool. Anyone here can see you adore her." Gimli then said with a slight smirk. I spared him a glance then and nodded, not wishing for this conversation to continue.

The dance had ended and now Elena was watching Nenwen and Naurwen dance yet again with the other twins. Her thought were probably of the same as mine a few moments ago concerning them all. I approached her then with a small smile.

"It is good to see you well." I told her and she smiled back at me.

"I have to say the same for you. Have you noticed our daughters tonight?" She asked still watching them on the dance floor.

"How could I miss them they look lovely, but if you are asking about the time being spent with Elrond's sons, Aye I noticed that too." I told her. I decided there was no other I wished for them to be with tonight. Elrond's sons where respectable and noble elves. "They told me of your meeting with my father." I told her deciding to wait for the next song to dance.

Elena laughed, "Aye, for a fortnight that father of yours said and did everything he could to irritate me. He should seriously consider appointing someone to an office with the soul purpose of arguing with him."

"Aye that is my duty when I am there. But I will bring up the suggestion in the next I see him." I told her with a laugh of my own.

"I have to admit though it was rather fun." Elena said and I nodded in agreement. I was happy that she seen that side of my father. He always enjoyed a good argument and few would give him one.

" May I have a dance, my lady?" I asked her then as a new tune began to play. She nodded and I led her to the floor. It was a moment I was loath to end. I enjoyed having her this close to me. It had been so long since the last I had seen her. We danced in silence. I knew in that moment that all the feeling I had for her were more than those of friendship and adoration. Those, that where true not long ago, were more now. In that moment I let the love I had for her take root. I admitted to myself that indeed I loved her and it was a little terrifying.

As the song ended I escorted her off the floor and made a hasty retreat. I needed to come to terms with my realization. I was outside now looking over the fields and city below. I felt the approach of another elf. When I turned Glorfindel was approaching. I nodded in acknowledgement.

"You came to a realization I assume?" he asked me.

"It is hard for me to believe I am so readable, alas it must be so." I told him gazing up to the stars above me.

"It is not so much that Legolas, as it is the number of times I have witnessed it. She feels the same, it is clear on her face to all but the one she desires." I looked then to the warrior before me, he continued, "As of yet she has not admitted it to herself either. I fear though now she is going to make a bad decision."

I looked at him questioningly and after a moment he continued, "Galuon was appointed by Elessar to command some of the Gondor forces. He is the man Elena was dancing with earlier. Apparently he fancies her and plans to court her. I fear she may take to him Legolas, she does not think herself good enough for you."

"And how do you know of all this?" I asked him. I was being to get a little angry and jealousy swelled in me.

"Because Galuon spoke to me of it, I tell you this now Legolas for you to decided, but I tell you do not wait long." Glorfindel said and then retreated back to the celebrations.

I stood out under the stars for quite sometime. I noticed that the celebration had slowly grown quieter as guest began to depart. Now that I had all of this information I was not sure what to do with it. I knew Elena felt out of place among the Eldar, but I believed in my heart that she would feel even more so among men.

A Month Later…

They were wed now and it was all my fault. They were leaving the White city for Ithilien, Galuon's new post. I could not bring myself to speak to Elena after the wedding of Elessar and Arwen. She seemed happy with her decision though and I did not want to intrude. One part of me thought that since she was immortal now, and her husband was not, that she should not even wed with him. I told her such and it only ended in a rather heated argument. She told me she rather not dwell on that and enjoy the time she did have with him.

I now sit in my home in Eryn Lasgalen. I am organizing a group of my kin to go to Ithilien on Elessar's behalf. Even though Elena had been wed for near five years I still held her in my thoughts. Even though our last words were spoken in anger, she was ever dear to me. I missed her terribly.

"Son speak with me." My father said as he entered the study. It was in one of his tones that would tolerate no argument. I obediently fallowed him to his private chambers.

"Something is troubling you and I will not pretend any longer to not notice. Speak to me." He said handing me a glass of wine. I sat and absentmindedly pondered the wine in my glass. My father sat their in silence for sometime until I finally looked to him. He was observing me.

"It was a decision I made a few years past, and I regret it." I told him. He only arched an eyebrow at me waiting for me to continue. "Ada, you remember Elena?" I told him. A small smile played on his face as some small realization hit him. "She wed five years ago and I regretted the last things I said to her." I told him, I started staring into the goblet again.

"Son, I think I see were this is going, you have feelings for her and you regret not speaking them before she was wed. Am I correct?" My father said I only smiled a nodded at him. "She is wed to a ranger from the north?" I nodded again. "Tell me have you forgot that one day he will perish and she will not?" I shook my head. "Then son what is the trouble?"

"I miss her." I told him.

"She is residing where you are to be soon?" My father asked and again I nodded. "Then you shall see her soon, and one day you will be able to confess things to her. I have no doubt of her feelings for you. Take comfort that you both have forever to work this problem out." It was then I smiled.

"Ada, I have thought of all of this, it is my regret that I had a chance once to speak and did not, costing me the last five years of being with her." I told him.

"Son look to the future and not the past in this, I have hope it will all be resolved. At least you should take comfort I am not forbidding you in such." I laughed

"I am curious as to that." I confessed to him

"I like her much son, that is why." My father said and I smiled. I now felt better than I had in years. At least my father liked her.

Five Years Later…

The battle was over. It was one of several that had happened since the fall of the Dark Lord. There was always resistance to Elessar to be found throughout Arda, this was the latest. Aragorn had summoned several of his troupes to the southernmost part of Ithilien, some Haradrim were terrorizing the villages there. The battle only lasted a day or so we thought.

Late in the night hours we were set upon by a force larger than the one we battled earlier in the day. It took many of us by surprise and I blamed myself. I could not get the warning out in time to save many lives. By dawn the battle had ended and we were now taking count of the dead.

I saw Aragorn in the distance standing over someone and approached. When I saw it was Galuon I looked to Aragorn. He knew that I had promised Elena I would look over him to the best of m ability.

"This is not your burden Legolas." Aragorn hastened to say putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. I could only look to him. It was my fault. I could not deny it. "Legolas, heed my words this could not have been prevented. The force was to large, it would not have mattered if you were right here or not, you could be in the halls of Mandros yourself." Aragorn kept speaking and it was all lost on me.

I was the one to watch over him, to make sure he returned safely to Elena. Now that we were speaking again and I saw the love shared between them I would not allow my feelings for her to be seen. I was gazing now to Galuon while the healers where looking over him. He was still breathing but would pass soon. He mumbled my name.

"Legolas, Aragorn is right, this is nor your burden, please watch over Elena for me, Legolas." Galuon said. I nodded at him. With his last breath he spoke again, "Tell her I love her and always will." Then he passed. I saw the life leave him and felt my silent tears fall.

"Be at peace Galuon." I whispered and went to look for my horse. I heard Aragorn call to me and I turned, "I go now, she must know!" I told him and hastened away.

It was a day later when I approached Elena's home. My heart was heavy. I did not know what to say and hoped it would come to me in the moment I spoke. My heart was breaking for her now that I was approaching. I did not want to see the look on her face. I did not want to tell her. That and the feelings of my own love for her and the desire not to see her hurt in anyway, ever, made me hesitant to knock on the door. But it had to be done…


	9. Death

Disclaimer: Do not own anything recognized from the works of J.R.R. Tolkien or from the movies directed by Peter Jackson.

**Chapter Nine: Death**

Elena

I watched his approach from inside my home. It was not odd, he usually rode ahead to speak of my husbands return. Though I was surprised it would be so soon I was ready for it. It was when I saw him hesitate in entering my home that the first signs of nervousness took. As I walked to the door, my nervousness grew, I was shaking a little. When the door did not open I opened it myself and was startled by what I saw.

Legolas stood before me still in his battle attire and not cleaned. That was highly unusual, and my anxiety mounted. The shaking of my hands were noticeable to anyone near enough. Slowly I turned my gaze to his eyes for the first time noticing the tears on my cheek. There in his eyes I saw unshed tears of his own. When he spoke his voice was broken.

"Elena I am sorry I.." he stuttered to me. I stopped him.

"You promised me, speak!" I whispered trying to reign in my emotions. I already knew.

"He has fallen…" Legolas said barley above a whisper. Out of a reaction I had no control over I slapped him.

"Legolas! You promised me" I yelled and fell in a heap where I stood. I finally gave into the grief. I felt strong arms around me and as I struggled to pull away he only held me tighter.

"Elena there is nothing I can say to comfort you in this. I tried Elena, know I tried!" he said to me through tears of his own. I relented then in the tone of his voice and allowed him to hold me. I was not aware of a single thing going on around me. I was not aware of my maid looking to the scene in a loss for what she should do. My awareness of everything faded and all I saw was my own grief and the small comfort the arms around me gave, not knowing that the grief in the person holding me was near as great as my own.

We were there for sometime and when my sobs subsided to something of a whimper I heard Legolas tell me he was taking me to my room. He carried me there and laid me gently upon the bed. He sat bedside me then and comfortingly caressed my hair. Sometime latter I looked to his eyes and we stared at each other. My tears were all spent.

"Forgive me." I whispered to him and saw a slight frown crease his brow, "I know you tried Legolas. Forgive me." I told him and grabbed his other hand.

"There is naught to forgive Elena." He whimpered and gave my hand a squeeze.

"What happened Legolas?" I asked now wanting to know my late husband fate since I could put coherent thoughts together.

"We were taken by surprise and separated. We were all too comfortable in our recent victory. There were many losses but we battled them back. When I could not get to Galuon, Aragorn tried but arrived to late. I am sorry Elena, I failed you." Legolas said looking off to distance out the window.

"You did your best Legolas and that is all I ever asked, you have never failed me nor did you in this. I do not blame you but blame myself." I told him. I was angry at myself if it not been for me Galuon may have never been on that field. Legolas looked quickly back at me.

"Do not say such you had no control of that Elena." He said a little harshly and I shook my head.

"I did Legolas. I did." I told him and he looked at me quizzically. I could not refrain from a sigh, "Legolas, he had a choice long ago. To do Elessar's biding in the north or in the south. The sole reason he stayed in the south was me." It was then my tears started to flow again and Legolas pulled me into his embrace.

"Elena he loved you, his last word were such. Do not blame yourself." He whispered in my ear. I was a little shocked his last words were of me.

"Legolas, it was my fault and mine alone. I wed him for the wrong reasons Legolas!" I half yelled at him through my sobs.

"You were both happy, I saw it with my own eyes." Legolas said with a raised voice much like my own was.

"Legolas it was what we wanted people to see. We loved each other very much, but that did not mean that other things were missing. The first years were marvelous with him and I will always treasure them. Something was always missing and it was something I could never give him. He wanted a family Legolas! At first I held the hope that I could give him one and that faded with time. Soon we became more like friends then acquaintances. It was all my fault Legolas! I wed him thinking I would be more suited with a life among the race of man and now I believe that there is no place for me." I was surprised with myself for the confession I just gave and noticed that Legolas was holding me much tighter.

It was then that we both fell to a silence. He only held me and I let him hold me. He could always comfort me in a way that nothing else could. I do not know how long we remained so because I drifted of to sleep having exhausted myself. When I woke the room was completely dark as night had fallen. I was still encased within Legolas' arms with my back to his chest laying in complete comfort. I turned to face him.

"Legolas why are you so good to me when I cause so many problems for you?" I asked when I saw that he was indeed awake. He was quite for a few moments searching the depths of my soul with his eyes.

"Because Elena, you are dear to me and I would do anything for you. Know that." He said a gently kissed my forehead. Then he smiled down at me, "Should I send for our daughters? Perhaps they would like to know and could help you." He said and I smiled at the thought of my beautiful daughters. I had not seen them in close to five years though our letters never stopped.

"No, I think I shall send them a letter and if they wish to come they will. I do not dare deprive them of the other set of twins they spend every moment with." I told him waiting for his response. I was happy when it was a small laugh. "What no objections?" I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Nay, they must make their own way now, and nothing I could do will sway their path. It could be worse, I am proud of them, you did well raising them Elena." He told me. I smiled at him.

"It was not just me Legolas. Indeed I think your letters to them were better than my presence." I told him with a smile. I snuggled in closer to the comfort of his arms. Closing my eyes thinking of my daughters I fell once again to sleep. Only this time it was more pleasant.

Legolas

Sadness was taking me over. Not only me, Gimli and Aragorn shared in this grief. Merry and Pippin have now passed on. Leaving only the three of us to remain. I knew though soon Aragorn would fallow as well as Gimli. The only comfort I took was in that Gandalf shall remain and I would see him in Valinor. Immorality was a curse. This sadness has been taking more of me for nearly the past fifty years. It was taking all of us. Especially now that Aragorn's time was fast approaching.

There was one other though that shared in my grief though it was not as great. Elena and I now had a very strong friendship, and one that I felt only needed a confession from either of us to be more. Neither of us would confess such however, for fear of rejection from the other. We would take comfort in each others arms when needed, but it never went further. I was interrupted from my ponderings by Gimli.

"What are you pondering Master Elf?" he asked and with my sigh he knew exactly what I was thinking of, "You have faced every orc in Mordor and you can not confess your love to a women. Do us both a favor and get it over with already. It has been over a century you dull witted…" He kept rambling and abruptly stopped when I spoke.

"I shall this night." I said. Gimli looked completely befuddled for not hearing an argument from me. I smiled at him and clapped him on the back as I passed. I could not help looking back at him still befuddled. A small laugh escaped me as I made my way to Elena's humble home.

Upon my arrival I inquired of Elena's whereabouts from her maid. She smiled and told me that she had just retired to her room for a bath. I nodded her dismissal and approached her chambers. I stopped just outside the door to slow my heart and pull myself together.

I could smell spring flowers from inside the room. It was the bath oils I had given her and continued to give her through the years. I loved that scent mingled with her. I remembered every moment I held her. It all started when her husband passed. Her soul was weak from the ordeal and it took all I had to convince her that perhaps her place was more suited among the Eldar. I could understand why she felt out of place in the world. However I knew that I could never get her to not blame herself for her husbands death. Only time would do that.

I stood outside the door remembering all the times I had spent with her in that very room. She would seek comfort from the darkness of night in my arms and I in hers. Countless innocent nights we spent together until dawn never surpassing anything but a chaste kiss. Soon I became aware of anytime she was sad and soon she knew when I was as well. We were always there to comfort each other.

I was about to knock and thought better of it. I never knocked before and I would not start now. I slowly opened the door and walked inside. I could see her silhouette behind the screen to the bath. She was removing her clothes to enter the water. I watched her movements and could not help but notice the grace she had developed over the years. Not as graceful as the Eldar, yet at the same time nothing like man. It was her, she was more unique than any. I still watched as she entered the tub and relaxed.

Slowly I walked to the screen and peered around it. Her eyes were closed and her hair spilling over the edge of the tub. She was humming to herself as I studied her. My gaze traveled every inch of her body to her left knee that was above the water line. I slowly traveled back up memorizing every curve of her body. When I glanced at her face I noticed then that she had stopped humming and her eyes were open.

"Enjoying the view?" she said with amusement thick in her voice.

I tried to hide the shock from mine as I spoke, "Who would not my lady?"

"Well then mayhap you will make yourself useful and wash my hair so I do not have to call on an already overworked maid?" I noticed the amusement was still there and something else I could not identify.

"If it is the lady's wish." I said and approached behind her. I gazed now at her body quickly as not to offend her and curse my good fortune. She had sank in the water to wet her hair and I disguised the desire that was flowing through me upon seeing more of her body.

I knelt down directly behind her still sneaking glances at her curves. As I lathered up her hair I spoke, "When did you know I was here?"

She laughed, "I felt your gaze upon me before I even entered the tub, you should now you can not sneak up on me by now."

"Indeed I should, but one must never give up." I said as I began massaging her scalp. I could not suppress the shiver that ran through me at her moan of delight.

"Be careful Legolas, or you shall be doing this duty for all eternity." she said and then moved to rinse her hair. I waited until she was settled again before I spoke.

"It would be a duty I would look forward to everyday my lady." I told her and she laughed. It was a glorious sound that always brought a smile to my face.

"Why are you here anyway?" she asked then. There had only been a few times that I had come for no apparent reason over the years. The only reason I would go was to confess my love for her but never did. Today would be different.

"I came to tell you something Elena." I said while massaging soap into her shoulders that were now above the water.

"Oh and what would you be here to tell me. Judging by your mood it must not be bad." she said with what sounded like hope in her voice but I could not be sure.

I calmed myself again and her, perhaps sensing my nervousness, grabbed my hands in her own and squeezed them comfortingly.

"Elena I have known you for many years now, and for many years I have wanted to tell you something and could never bring myself to for fear of what would happen to our friendship if I did." I trailed off for a moment as she turned to look me in the eyes. I saw something of anticipation in her eyes along with a glimpse of fear.

"Out with it Legolas." she said and I smiled at her impatience.

I smiled at her, "I love you Elena, and more than a friend should."


	10. Friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is recognized from the works of J.R.R. Tolkien or the works of Peter Jackson.

WARNING: Sex Scene

**Chapter Ten: Friends**

Elena

My heart soared with his words. I was left speechless and all I could do was stare into his blue eyes. I knew he spoke the truth and all I could do was raise from my bath enough to kiss him. Into that kiss I placed all the love and desire I felt for him in hope it would speak more than any words I as of yet still could not form. I felt the passion behind his kiss as he returned the favor. Our tongues dueled for some time until finally Legolas broke the kiss.

He lightly smiled at me and spoke, "Perhaps you will allow me to finish assisting you to your bath?" His voice was slightly husky and as he spoke I felt a shiver of anticipation run up my spine. Still, I could not form any words and was only able to nod. Gently he settled me comfortably back into the water so he could wash my back. His nimble fingers massaged as he went along. My hair was hanging over my shoulder and I could feel his warm breath on my neck. That was when I closed my eyes and let my body take complete control.

As he rinsed my back of the soap I felt him trail light kisses from my neck, to my shoulders, and down part of my spine. It was a sweet torture and one that I had never felt before. This torture though, would last for some time yet. I felt his presence then move to the foot of the tub. I opened my eyes to see his lazy smile and hooded eyes as he lifted my left leg from the water. When he took his shirt off, I did not know, and I watched his muscles move under his skin as he continued to wash each leg in the same fashion as he washed my back.

My eyes fell closed yet again and my breath caught as he kissed the backs of each of my knees and trailed kisses down to the archs of my feet. By this point every nerve in my body was on end waiting for what would come next. It was then I herd his voice asking me to stand. I obeyed immediately without even realizing it. The anticipation of what was next had me very nearly shaking visibly.

He was standing beside the tub now in front of me and I watched him through hooded eyes of my own. His hands tenderly washing down my neck, my arms, and over my breasts taking a moment with each. I noticed my breathing had picked up as he washed down my stomach and around to my butt, squeezing gently. I would have nearly collapsed as he brought his hands around my front and between my legs, if it not been for my own willpower. Legolas wrapped on arm around my waist as his fingers lingered between my folds. I was nearly ready to jump from the tub as he released me and began rinsing and showering kisses over me.

I cradled his head as he sucked each nipple into his mouth for a brief moment. He then lifted me from the tub. I was aching now and my heart was racing. As he slowly dried every part of my body I watched as he demanded I do so with his eyes. When he was finished his eyes locked on mine and he kissed me again. This time it was a battle to see who was tormented more. He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around him as he carried me to my bed.

Legolas gently laid me down still not breaking the kiss. When he did he looked to my eyes and seeing in them my approval and acceptance he gently pulled my earlobe into his mouth slightly grazing it with his teeth. I arched up against him as he kissed my neck, gently at first, then with a pressure that set my body afire. My hands where wildly roaming his back urging him to keep close to me.

Legolas would have none of it. He was completely in control and would do as he pleased. He was now trailing kisses down to my breast and it felt as if his mouth was every where. I ran my hand through his hair trying to take a little bit of control as to where he was exactly. My skin felt hot but not just from me, it was as if his body was putting forth more heat than any I had ever felt. Still his kisses didn't slow in pace as he traveled further down my body.

My breathing was fast and shallow and I lost my breath as his tongue slid between my folds. There he feasted on me and had me writhing within moments with the assault from his mouth. I could feel my climax coming strongly as he added his fingers to the assault. Both of my hands where now helpless as he held both wrists in the firm grasp of one of his own hands. I was begging and then I exploded. My body shuddered and I gave into the sweet bliss.

It took me a moment to realize I did not feel he presents as near to me and as soon as I did he was there again looking into my eyes. I felt his hardened length near my entrance and saw his eyes asking a silent question. In response I pulled his head to mine as he entered me. I gasped at the small pain I felt from his size and he stilled a moment. I then looked to him again and he slowly moved within me.

There was an extraordinary warmth coming from his body and not least of all his member as he slowly moved within me. Gently he kissed and caressed me being more tender than either of the husbands I had. Though I already found myself rising to climax again. Still Legolas was tender and moved slowly and deeply within me. It felt as if he was knocking at the door to my very soul. He stilled as I climaxed tightening all my muscles around him. He remained so until my breathing slowed some.

Legolas took my mouth and plundered it then telling me that he would now take his pleasure. He sat back on his knees without leaving my body. As he pulled out and thrust swiftly back inside me I thought for surely he would tear me apart. That thought was quickly dismissed as the pleasure began to rise. His pace quickened then. Moving faster and harder inside me and as I felt my climax coming I opened my eyes to see his.

We came together in that moment and what I saw terrified me. It was as if Legolas' body fell away from my sight and there in his place was his very soul. I saw with my eyes the most beautiful thing I ever seen in my entire life. It was so beautiful that it scared me, I felt as if I should never had seen something so breathtaking, I was not worthy of it. I felt something then pull at my very being and closed my eyes only to still see Legolas as he was in that moment. A shudder ran through me and that was the last of my memory as I fell immediately into a deep sleep.

Legolas

I laid there spent with Elena in my arms. Though she did not tell me that she loved me as well, I seen it in her eyes and my heart soared with a joy that I had never felt. I pulled her into my arms and held her. Though I doubt she knew that I bound my soul to hers, she saw it. I would have to explain to her and would in the morning, for I doubted she knew of such things. I then let my self fall to dreams with her in my arms happyier than I had ever been.

When next I awoke Elena was not by my side. I thought nothing of it at first and dressed. She felt distant to me, but I wrote that thought off as her not returning the bond that I had made. I made sure she was not in the chambers before I went in search of her. I stumbled upon her maid.

"Where is the lady Elena?" I asked in a cheerful voice. The maid looked at me a little shocked and finally replied when I arched an eyebrow at her.

"She left my lord." The maid said quietly.

"Left?" I questioned, where could she have left to.

"Forgive me my lord, she goes to see her daughters and asked me to give you this." the maid handed a letter to me with shaking hands. I dismissed her with a wave of my hand. My heart was slightly breaking that she left, but at least I knew where she was. I opened the letter and began to read.

_Legolas,_

_Forgive me, I needed to get away to sort my thoughts. Please do not think anything ill of yourself it is solely me. I need time Legolas, but please know this. I love you in a way I think I had never loved another. However I am a little frightened right now. I beg you give me time, that is all I ask._

_Love, Elena_

I closed my eyes to this. I knew I saw fear flash through her eyes when I bonded to her but I did not think she would run off. I was furious for a moment and soon I realized that it was myself that I was furious with. I left Elena's home not wanting to be there a second longer as it would only cause me to miss her more.

Celeborn

I was in the gardens of Imladris when word arrived that Elena was in the courtyard. I frowned at this, I surely thought she would stay in Gondor at least until the passing of Aragorn. I myself was set to depart for Valinor in two days time. I hurried to the courtyard to greet her. Naurwen and Nenwen where off hunting with the twins and would not be their to greet her.

As soon as I approached the courtyard I saw with my eyes why she was there. Legolas bonded to her and I doubt she was fully aware of that fact. It appeared as though she had been crying off and on. "Elena this is an unexpected surprise." I told her as I gave her a warm embrace.

"I needed to see my children my lord, are they here?" she asked looking around as if hoping to see them any moment.

"They are hunting with my grandsons today and will be back on the marrow. Tell me, why is it you are here?" I asked guiding here to the hall. There was something else about her something that I had not seen for some time.

"Oh.. I needed to get away for awhile that is all." Elena said off handedly getting herself a glass of wine.

"Elena, you are not a very good liar. Speak plainly." I commanded of her. She nodded and became a little teary eyed.

"I assure you I did need to get away for a while. Something happened that I can not explain." Elena said staring out the window taking a small sip of her wine. When she frowned into her cup and set it down. "The wine does not taste as it should." she mumbled then. It was that moment I knew what else was about her.

"I assure the wine tastes as it always has my dear. I believe it is you. So tell me does this have anything to do with Legolas binding to you?" I said then. I was tired of her invasiveness. She paled as she looked at me. "It is obvious to me Elena. He bonded with you."

"Is that what I saw then? It terrified me it was so beautiful Celeborn." Elena said with a sigh as she finally sat down.

"Indeed that is what you saw. He has courage I give him that. For it is obvious that you did not return the bond and his heart is probably breaking at this very moment. Elena why did you run off?" I asked her. She was already starting to cry by that point.

"I was scared.." She trailed off. I went over to embrace her.

"Elena on the day after tomorrow you will leave. You will go to Thranduil first and tell him of what has happened, then you will go to Legolas. Do you understand me? This has went on long enough and it is time that you set things straight. I for one would like to leave these shores knowing all had been taken care of." I continued to hold her until her sobs quieted.

"Why must I see Thranduil?" She asked then. I only smiled to her.

"Well so he will know of his grandson of course." I could not contain the laugh that escaped me when I seen the expression on her face.

"What?" She breathed out. I reigned in my laughter.

"You are with Legolas' child my dear. I believe Thranduil would like to hear of that. Now you will leave with me as I make my journey to depart these shores. Go know and rest." I told her and smiled to myself as she left for her chambers.


	11. Family

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is recognized from the works of J.R.R. Tolkien or the works of Peter Jackson.

**Chapter Eleven: Family**

Elena

I was sitting in Thranduil's private chambers all by myself. Celeborn went on and left me with my own personal guard after seeing that I actually made it this far. Though Thranduil and I had a friendship and a mutual agreement I could not help but feel frightened sitting there waiting for him. Celeborn told me that Thranduil would know right away of his son's bond to me. It would probably take him a little while longer to notice his grandson however. Finally Thranduil glided into the room with his usual impassive expression on his face.

"Elena how nice it is to see you again. Though I can say I am not very pleased with you at the moment." Thranduil said and then seated himself in a chair opposite mine and I sat down after him.

"I understand that my lord. Indeed I have done much you are no doubt less than pleased with. I have come to ask for your forgiveness." I told him and closed my eyes waiting for the verbal bashing that I disserved. Instead I got a small chuckle.

"Come now Elena, do you think my son and I do not communicate. I know why you ran off, your were frightened and that I understand, however I do not understand why you came here instead of going directly to my son when you figured things out." Thranduil said as he offered me a glass of wine that I politely refused.

"It was the lord Celeborns suggestion my lord." I told him the honest truth. Lord knew I didn't want to be there at that moment.

"Oh and why would he send you here?" Thranduil said arching an eyebrow at me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"He thought that since your son would be leaving these shore after King Ellesar's passing and I would be with him on that ship, that you should like to know of your grandson before we departed. Provided of course your son forgives me." I said and opened my eyes to meet his. To my relief he was smiling. I sighed a little. Thranduil raised from his seat and walked over to me and lifted me from mine. He embraced me then.

"Thank you Elena." He whispered in my ear as I returned his embrace. Tears came to my eyes then, I could not help them from falling down my cheeks. Thranduil pulled away from me then and wiped them from my face. "That is indeed pleasant news to me. A grandson, how I have longed for that. Come now and tell me does Legolas know yet?" Thranduil asked sitting back down on the settee pulling me to sit next to him.

"No, and I shall not tell him until I have won his forgiveness. I will not have him forgive me for the sake of the child alone." I mumbled.

"My dear, I believe he will forgive you the moment he sees you. His heart is breaking with each passing day. I was beginning to loose hope in the situation until just now. All will be well. When do you plan to leave?" Thranduil asked.

"Tomorrow my lord, Aragorn weakens and I must be there for Legolas." I told him. My heart was heavy with Aragorn's passing but I knew it was going to happen and was prepared for it as much as anyone could be.

"Very well." Thranduil said and then placed his hand over my stomach to speak with the life inside. I watched the emotions pass over his face, and not for the first time wishing that I was one of the elves so I may do such. "I shall see him in Valinor. It will be pleasant. In fact I shall probably not be to far behind you and my son." Thranduil said while standing again to lead me to my chambers. He bid me goodnight and told me he would see my off in the morning.

March 1, FA 120

Legolas

I gaze now upon the lifeless form that was once Aragorn. My heart was heavy with grief, not only for his passing, but for the passing that was sure to come of Arwen. Gimli left my side not long ago, no longer wishing to keep a vigil over the dead. I longed to do the same, however my feet would not move. Thoughts and memories ran through my mind at an incredible rate and all I had control over was the unshed tears in my eyes. It was then I felt a presence beside me. I chose to ignore it for the time being not wanting to be pulled from my thoughts.

It was not until the presents grabbed my hand that I looked up to see the person I least expected. Elena was standing there with tears of her own. I pulled her into an embrace demanding that she remain and not disappear from my vision. I breathed her name and she held me tighter. It was then my tears fell.

"I am sorry I was not here Legolas, please forgive me." she cried into my chest. My heart was pulled at her words for I knew that they were the truth.

"Elena there is nothing to forgive, it was my fault that you left, I should have explained things, I am sorry." I told her and pulled her to look up at me.

"Then we both seek forgiveness, perhaps we shall both give it?" Elena said. I could only nod to her and then claimed her lips in a kiss I had longed to give her. She responded in kind. It was then we both said our farewells to Aragorn and went in search of privacy there was much I wanted to tell her.

Once inside my chamber she sat on the bed and handed me a letter. "It is from your father." Elena said. When she saw the shock on my face as to why she had seen my father she hastened to explain. "On my return to Gondor I went to see him. There were some things we needed to discuss. He asked me to bring you this missive." I quickly read it over and it puzzled me a little, but I decided to think on it later.

I pulled Elena with me onto the bed and held her for some time. "I missed you Elena, please do not leave me again." I told her and she pulled me closer to kiss me. When the kiss finished, I smiled and said, "Elena as I have bound to you will you know open your soul and bind to me?" The response I got was a smile and a nod.

We renewed our bond that night. It was the most wonderful thing that I had ever felt. It was as if I was finally whole. Elena laid in my arms as we were both spent and drifted off to sleep. During that time while she was asleep I studied her. She was as beautiful as ever but something was different. It was then that I thought back to my fathers letter. Carefully I got out of the bed and walked to the small desk where I had laid the letter.

_Legolas,_

_My son I hope this letter finds you better than you have been in past weeks. Elena returns to you in seek of your forgiveness. I pray you find it in your heart to do so as I know you will, for she now carries something with her that will no doubt be dear to the both of us._

_Thranduil_

I placed the letter down then and pondered the words. After several minutes I figured their meaning and went to wake Elena up. I needed to know for sure. "Elena awake my love, there is something you need to tell me of." I said to her and smiled as the sleep cleared from her eyes.

"What? What is it?" She asked and I smiled at her and narrowed my eyes. "Oh ah.." She stammered and I gently removed the covers and placed my hand upon her stomach. There I felt my son's presents and amazing amount of pride and happiness washed over me, not to mention the unconditional love I felt for him.

"Elena I love you! I am now the happiest elf in all of Arda!" I said to her and kissed her soundly. We both shared a laugh and drifted off to a pleasant slumber. Tomorrow we would say our farewells to the other two of my children and those that would still remain behind.

Elena

We finally set anchor in Valinor. My heart was heavy with leaving my children behind and at the same time I was happy to be starting another life with Legolas and that of my unborn son. I looked to the shores and there I saw a number of elves but what caught my attention where five certain beings.

There stood Celeborn with the Lady Galadriel and beside them stood Mithrandir. There also stood Elrond and my adopted father Glorfindel. I smiled to him and waved. I had not seen him for so many years I felt like crying. I ran from Legolas' arms into his.

"Ah it is good to see you again child." Glorfindel said as I hugged him.

"It is good to see you too!" I let go of him and he smiled knowingly at me and I blushed.

"I see you have finally decided to stay on the correct path my child." Galadriel said then and I bowed to her, "Although I believe my husband bumped you onto the path." She then smiled and pulled me into a warm embrace. I then received a hug form Celeborn and one from Elrond.

"It is nice to see you again." I told the latter and he smile warmly at me.

"It is good to see you again too dear. Your presents lightens my heart. Tell me when do you expect this child?" He asked then and I could only smile, it was Legolas who told him in the spring. It was then Mithrandir pulled me to him.

"Elena I know that leaving those beautiful daughters of your behind was a trial for you. However there are some here that wish to see you." He said and I frowned at him. I had absolutely no idea who he was speaking of. At my look he only smiled and led me to a beautiful garden. There where three people sitting there. I slowly approached.

My breath caught in my throat and I felt as if I would pass out when I saw who they were. Indeed it was probably Legolas that was holding me up by that point. There sat my mother, my father, and my dearest grandfather. I could not believe my eyes. I shrieked and ran into my fathers embrace.

They were all as I remembered them when I was a kid. The were all healthy and as they should have been. I found myself crying, "This can not be, why? Why are you here?" I cried and it was Mithrandir that spoke.

"The Valar said you would be rewarded with your hearts desires Elena. Now you have those most dear to you here, plus that of the love of a man and a child of your own. You may also wish to see the lady Galadriel as well for she has something that will allow you to communicate to those that you left behind." Mithrandir said and with a smile and a wave he was off. I turned and looked upon my family. I smiled, I could not want more.


End file.
